The Mating Season of the stars
by Blue rose water
Summary: Ellie/X Tribute: MiB. Human and alien females have been victium to multipul attacks as of late. Ellie and X are sent to stop the attacks. But what happends when Agent X starts acting weird? Is it because of the stars? Or could it be something deeper?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Men in black: The series, MIB: The Movie(s), or MIB Media thingy. Or any of the characters in the story that you could have possibly seen in the MIB series, movies, and Media. I also do not own certain characters such as Agent Ellie, Agent X, Agent U, Agent J, Agent K, Dr. Zeeltor, and Zed or any other characters that you may have found in any of MIB creations. It's my very first creation ever and I do own the story and my made up charters so please don't plagiarize or sue me. If anyone finds offense to this or anything they believe is plagiarized I will gladly take this down. Other than that feel free to review and enjoy the fiction! This is my first MIB fanfic, so I just wanted to say that all MIB characters belong to Warner Brothers… the only thing I've got dibs on is the story. *GRIN*

Ellie walked in to the MIB agency headquarters it was a usual day. With all the black and white suits walking around, papers being carried, and the twins talking in there foreign language while typing in data on the main computer.

Ellie looked around for Zed, he had told her that he had a new assignment for Agent X and herself. Not seeing Zed Ellie headed up to his office, hoping to find him there. After arriving upstairs and stepping out of the elevator Ellie bumped into Dr. Zeeltor who greeted her with a smile.

"Oh hello there Ellie. Where might you be going to day?" Dr. Zeeltor asked smiling.

"I'm just going to Zed's office to pick up my next assignment. What about you? How have you been?" Ellie replied looking at Dr. Zeeltor and noticing that he was under a gigantic stack of papers.

"I have been what you humans call just peachy!" Dr. Zeeltor was catching papers and smiling hugely as he said this.

"That's a lot of paper work Dr. Zeeltor. What is it for?" Ellie started helping Dr. Zeeltor pick up the papers form the floor so he would stop bending down and spilling even more, already half the pile was scattered all around them.

"Well you see every three years there is a aligning of the stars that makes some alien species go crazy. All this paper work is of what type of species those aliens are , I have to sort them out as soon as possible so then we can ship those aliens off earth and back to there home planets before they can cause harm to any humans." Dr. Zeeltor replied while stepping onto the elevator before any other papers could fall to the ground. "I'm quite sorry Ellie I would love to talk some more but these blasted papers keep flying everywhere. I will be sure to make time for us to talk a little bit later." Dr. Zeeltor said as the elevator doors started to close.

Ellie shrugged as the elevator doors closed hiding Dr. Zeeltor. There would be time to talk to him later. She started heading towards Zeds office again. Once she entered Zed looked up immediately and motioned for her to sit down.

"Ellie I'm glad you came, your assignment will be a tricky one. You see there is an alien loose in central park. It seems the alien is a male and has been attacking all forms of females. We have had a couple cases of human females getting attacked and a couple others of extraterrestrial females getting attacked. It seems like each time that an attack occurs it gets worse. At first we were finding only scratches on the females, but our last case came in and the human was hurt so bad that we thought she wasn't going to make it." Zed said staring down at a photo in his hand.

"When do I start sir?" Ellie said already getting up to receive the documents concerning the case.

Zed held up his hand motioning Ellie to sit back down. "Ellie this is not a normal case. We know the species of the alien and are not exactly happy on sending you out there. I want to make sure that you know what you're getting your self into first. I don't want you to agree to anything unless you're certain you are ready for it." Zed said holding out the photo to Ellie.

Ellie took the photo and stared at it. "What is this Zed?"

"Ellie this was the last victim of the alien attacker. The attacks as I told you just keep getting worse so I can only assume the next female he sees he will kill with no mistake." Zed said looking away.

Ellie was still staring at the photo. It was horrible. It was a bloody mass of hair, a face disembodied limbs, and what looked like to be a face unnaturally blue from blood loss. It was female you could tell because her shirt was ripped to shreds. Her chest to the average eye looked like it had been sliced open with a sharp knife or weapon. But that was to the average eye; to an MIB agents eye it was clearly done by some razor sharp talons or claws of some sort. Now Ellie used to work in a morgue so her stomach was tougher than the most advanced alien metal out there. But once she had a good look at that picture she ran to the trashcan in the corner of Zeds office and began to throw up all of the multigrain cereal she had eaten that morning.

"This human it still alive?" Ellie asked Zed between gasps of air and while throwing the picture at him.

"Yes, she somehow made it thank God for on that one. Ellie this is why I don't want you to think that you have to do this. Since you are a female agent chances are that you will be targeted on his mission. It is believed that the reason for all of these people getting hurt is form there refusal to mate with the alien. Each of these females fought back bravely, some as I told you were even aliens themselves but none of them could fight off this guy" Zed said getting up in order to help Ellie back into her seat.

"If I don't take this case innocent women will just keep getting hurt. I have to take it I have no choice if I want to help these women out." Ellie replied sitting up straighter in her chair. Zed had helped her move away from the garbage can and back to her seat facing opposite of his own.

"Ellie there is just one more thing before you agree to this. As I said before we know what the alien species is that is how we know about the mating fact and about the gender. There just one problem…" Zed said rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding looking at Ellie.

"Zed you just showed me a mutilated girl, told me the alien was in heat, said I might die, and mentioned all the other risks about this mission. What other problem could there be?" Ellie asked in an exasperated voice.

"Zed looked Ellie firmly in the eye, "This alien is a Jee'Dangian."

I'll come up with the rest soon once I learn how to use the fan fiction sight better. For now just comment. But please this is my first so no mean comments! Also as I said before that there were some characters of my own. I'm still deciding on weather or not to put any of my own made characters in this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle was taken back, out of all the aliens it was a Jee'Dangian. That was the last alien species she ever expected. After all they had a peace treaty with earth, and the Jee'Dangian security system was very strict so the chance of a criminal coming to earth without being noticed was a chance of practically next to nothing.

"Wait so you're telling me that a Jee'Dangian crimal escaped prison and came to earth, which I might add is nearly impossible because of Jee'Dangian's security and earths combined law enforcement." Ellie said still looking shocked.

"Well I believe that this may be a Jee'Dangian who has a clean record and has just gone bad due to some strange cause. We won't know for certain until he is captured and brought back to MIB's HQ." Zed replied sitting back in his chair.

"What am I gonna tell X? How do I tell him that one of his "Superior species" has gone of and mutilated countless innocent female aliens? Who knows how he'll react? Knowing him he'll barge right out and scare the enemy off. What should I do?" Ellie thought out loud.

"Ah yes well thank you for reminding me Ellie, you see you can't start the mission until at least 12 hours form now. Due to old Jee'Dangian territorial facts the alien may not go near you even if we tied you to a pole with Jee'Dangian hormones smothered all over your skin." Zed was looking out the window.

"Why wouldn't it come near me? I'm a human female like any other he's hunted. My case shouldn't be all that different." Ellie said looking up.

"Well you see as you already know you and Agent X are partners. You do everything together. You fight together, you eat together, you go on missions together, you two just like any other agents are always by your partners side. But at the same time because of this you have your partners scent all over you."

"My partners scent? Are you saying I smell Zed?" Ellie looked at Zed angrily.

"No, Ellie that's not what I'm implying at all. The thing is since you have another Jee'Dangian's scent on you and on top of that a male's scent the other Jee'Dangian may not want to go near you. You see Ellie having a Jee'Dangian's scent on you while you are a female is like a warning to other Jee'Dangians." Zed said still looking out the window.

"So because I smell like X I'm safe form attack?" Ellie said still looking baffled. "Why on earth would something like that save me?"

At this point Zed was getting a little frustrated yet showed patience. Mostly because he didn't know how Ellie would take this. "Well Ellie having a Male Jee'Dangians scent on you is like having a sign on your back to other Jee'Dangian males saying that you belong to a Jee'Dangian already. Touching you would be like asking for a full out fight, from who ever's male scent is on you, in this case its X's scent and most males are not willing

to do that." Zed said slowly turning around to face Ellie. If Zed had not had years of difficult training and gone through horrible battles with countless aliens. He would have run out of the room after seeing Ellie's face, though thanks to his training he stood his ground. But he would have rather faced Alfa all over again than face the anger he saw on the women's face before him.

"How did you know?" Ellie said in almost a whisper.

"What?" Zed said all of a sudden confused.

"How did you know that I smelled like X? Human noses are to week to detect something like that." Ellie said looking up.

"Oh um, well you see I asked a couple other aliens around the MIB agency. They all admitted to noticing that you had a smell on you that would give off a warning to other males to stay away…." Zed said his voice trailing off.

"So this whole time other aliens have believed that I belonged to X?" Ellie asked her voice getting louder.

"Well not exactly the other aliens around the agency know that you and X are partners so they don't really think much of it." Zed was trying to make this conversation a little lighter.

"So every other alien I've fought since X became my partner has thought that I was his property!" Ellie was in full rage now. "I always wondered why I got a whole bunch of smirks from enemy's right before battle after X came along, and he's been with me in each battle! That must have looked so wrong!" Ellie said looking down at the floor.

"Well it's not that bad Ellie. AS I said before all the aliens in MIB understand its just a couple of aliens that don't know about your partner ship that might not understand that's all." Zed said trying to cheer Ellie up.

Ellie was so angry she could barely think for a few moments. So in other words because of stupid X she was giving off smells that said "hands off mine"! She was gonna burn him little by little and just before he died she was gonna make him suffer and feed him to Zeeltor's pet bacteria after she killed him! Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She spun around to see X right behind her. Not wanting to get arrested for strangling her own partner in front of the head of the MiB agent Ellie used every molecule in her body to turn to Zed and tell him not to worry that she would stay as far away form agent X as possible. She walked out the door going past agent X without a second glance and only turned when Zed called her back to tell her to stay away from all her personal belongings because they all had Jee'Dangian scent upon them her best bet would be to go down to the lab where Dr. Zeeltor was and stay there for the next 12 hours until the scent could completely fade away. Ellie nodded and quickly turned and walked off toward the elevator.

Mean while X had just walked in to Zeds office to hear about there new mission just to find his partner giving him death glairs and walking out ignoring him. He would have grabed her arm and yanked her back if not for the next thing she had said to Zed. He dident understand why did Zed want Ellie all the way down stairs with Dr. Zeeltor and to avoid X in the process none of this was making sense. He turned to Zed with a questioning look.

Zed sighed and turned to X motioning for him to sit down. "Sorry about that X, Ellie is just a bit nervous about her next mission. I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later, just hide form her after 12 hours are up. I'm sure you're here for the information about the next mission correct? Well don't worry you wont be participating in this mission. Only Ellie will be necessary." Zed said shuffling some paper work on his desk.

"Sure my partner is doing a mission without me? Why cant I come along Ellie is sure to need some back up." Agent X said looking at Zed.

"No need X, Agent K, Agent J, and about ten other MIB agents will be accompanying Ellie on this mission, protection will not be an issue." Zed was done shuffling the papers and began to walk over to his fish tank.

"Wait so Agent K and Agent J are going but not me! Ellie's my partner not there's!" Agent X was clearly outraged when he said this.

Zed sighed, "Well you see agent X, Ellie is going to be in a special mission and you can not be around her or else the mission will fail. There has been mass attacks on human and alien females as of late and Ellie is going to help capture the culprit. You would just keep the criminal away and the mission would fail." Zed said while examining his fish he had a fain suspicion that the female fish form the equerition galaxy was pregnant but wasn't interlay sure.

"I would keep the criminal away? How on earth would I do that? If this is about something Ellie said I can assure you that incident about the blob from the youtherian galaxy was a total mistake how was I to know that tunnel was only for human trains? You humans have such small eyes and brains that I can hardly understand what's going through them no less your sense of architecture." X mumbled the last sentence.

Zed once again sighed, he was getting to old for this. He handed X the picture he showed Ellie. "X just do me a favor when you take a good look at that try to see if you can tell what made the gashes on that women's chest." Zed said while grabbing the trash can and placing it next to where X was sitting.

X looked at the picture Zed had shown him, his eyes grew wide and he grabbed the trash can and began to lose his breakfast just like Ellie. Humans were so disgustiong inside it was a terrible thing to look at it made him nocuous just thinking about it.

"With all do respect sir why on the gratilous galaxy did you make me look at that!" Agent X said wiping his mouth and turning towards Zed.

Did you get a good look at those gashes on her body? Do you have any idea what made them?

X slowly took another look at the paper and quickly his ryes grew three times as wide. (if that is even possible)


	3. Chapter 3

X didnet understand these were cuts made by Jee'Dangian claw's. This was impossible what was this picture of anyway? What kind of sick joke was this? A Jee'Dangian would never lower them selves to attack a human and a defenseless women at that.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you know what alien species made those marks. It seems like that alien had gone off attacking countless females. I believe that it is doing this because all the females have refused to except him as there mate. At first we were getting females with only scratches and minor wounds but now….. What you're looking at was the last attack that this male Jee'Dangian made. The lady lived thanks to the help of Dr. Zeeltor but I don't believe that its next pray will be so fortunate. That is why only agent Ellie can go on this mission." Zed said looking out his big office window.

"Are you saying that you're going to use Ellie as bate to lure this Jee'Dangian out?" X said his voice dangerously low.

"In a way yes, we plan to use Ellie's feminine's to our advantage when it comes to luring him out, but once he's out all the other agents will step in to help Ellie of course. I already made sure Ellie knew what she was getting into I showed her the same picture and told her that she didn't have to take the job. That she could walk away and I wouldn't blame her. But she just said she had to protect all the innocent women out there or she would never forgive herself." Zed was now sitting at his desk and shuffling papers.

"This is to dangerous, I'm going with Ellie, there's no way I'm going to let her do this alone." X was glaring at Zed.

Finally the thin thread of Zeds patents snapped he held on for Ellie and tried to hold on for X but what did they want him to do? He could do nothing but try to make this operation go smoothly besides that, there was nothing at all he could possibly do to make it all easier it frustrated him. "What would you do X? There is nothing you can do but get in the way! You know as well as I do in fact you know even better than I do that In order for the other male to go to Ellie she needs to not have any other traces of ever being around another Jee'Dangian male! Already your scent has grown so strong on her that all the other aliens around the agency can smell it. She needs to stay away from you until the missions over so then she has a shot at catching this guy." Zed said the last part softly hoping X would get the point.

Zed looked up sharply to a crash, X had knocked over his chair with one handle broken. The office door was swinging open and a loud crash was heard form the hallway. Zed walked out to see X with his two fists against the wall and two craters as big as Zed where his fists had connected with the wall. X didn't say anything he just walked away leaving Zed next to a crumbling wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Zed sighed and looked at the wall that was next to his office. It was truly scary on how strong Jee'Dangian were, Ellie was always able to go at it with X, and he would never hurt her but the damage he would do was amazing. That is why he personally had mixed feeling about sending Ellie out there; she was the best and worst choice. She could stand up to any body with the nerve she had. She also had X as her partner so she had some experience about the Jee'Dangian but at the same time she has never really seen how strong X can be. Zed sighed again and turned towards his office to call a clean up crew for the wall. Today was going to be a very long day, if anything happened to Ellie he was sure X wouldn't hold back about how upset he was about it.

Ellie had just reached down stares and was heading towards Dr. Zeeltors office. When she walked in Dr. Zeeltor was sitting over a large stack of papers.

"Excuse me?" Ellie asked as she knocked on the door.

"Oh Ellie just the person I wanted to see!" Dr. Zeeltor said smiling. "You see I was going through the paper work I had gotten earlier and it turns out that the Jee'Dangian species is on the list of those to be deported."

"Jee'Dangian?" Ellie asked starting to walk over to the stack of papers. "Dr. Zeeltor what exactly is this list for? Why do theses aliens have to be deported exactly."

"Well you see Ellie as I was telling you before a certain align of the stars has returned it is rare and doesn't happen often. But when it does certain alien species go crazy doing things that they usually wouldn't do. I think that the most common of symptoms is the need to mate with another. In some cases if the alien all ready has a mate they become more protective and aggressive until the alignment is done. Or if the alien has a person of whom they wish to become there mate they may go into a frenzy and accidently attack the person. Either way none of these are exactly the best thing to have going on." Dr. Zeeltor said with a slight frown on his face. "If I were you Ellie I would keep a close eye on X for a little while, since he is an agent he would be the last one to het deported but still I'm quite worried about what could happen if any of theses symptoms happen. If he starts acting weird be sure to tell me.

"I'm sorry Zeeltor but I can't be near him for the next 12 hours at least. I cant even go near some of my cloths and belongings because of him." Ellie gave a bitter laugh when she said this.

"Why can't you be near him Ellie?" Dr. Zeeltor said looking up from his papers.

Ellie explained the mission that Zed had assigned her she also told him about he alien's species and how she had to stay down here because she couldn't go near X.

"If I do go near him the other alien will know and the mission will fail. I can't have X's scent all over me when I go to meet this alien. So I was told to come here and let the scent fade for the next 12 hours." Ellie said reading the paper on the Jee'Dangain.

"Well that's all you had to say Ellie. I have a new invention that I've been wanting to try out." Dr. Zeeltor pulled out a little spray bottle. And spraying it all over Ellie's body, he sniffed the air. "It works perfectly! Now you don't have to wait to start your mission you see the spray it covers all kinds of scents. All you have to do is realply every 4 hours and you should be just fine." He handed Ellie the little can.

"Thanks Dr. Zeeltor! I'll go tell Zed I can start right away." Ellie said getting up to leave the lab.

After Ellie had left Dr. Zeeltor turned to a darker corner of the room. "So how can I help you X?"

X stepped out of the dark corner, "I need your help."

Ellie was sitting on a bench in central park pretending to read a fashion magazine. But she was far from reading in face she was listing to every little cracking of a twig. It was so hard not to squirm. Ellie had to admit she was nervous and recalling that women's picture didn't help. Ellie looked up as a squirrel ran past on a branch above her head. What was she saying she was a hard trained field agent. She could stand up to anything that life threw her way. Hah, she dealt with X every day, that in its self was training enough.

Just then Ellie looked up a twig had snapped behind and a dark shape was shifting in the shadows. She began to stand up when a figure quickly pounced out of the bushes and landed in front of her. At first glance it was a human male with cuts all over his arms, but then on a second glance it was a human suit and instead of blood showing out of the cuts there was green skin reviled instead. The threatening feeling in the air even had Ellie shaking in fear.

"Hello there sweet heart. What's your name?" Said the strange figure in a disgustingly sweet voice.

I don't even get why I keep righting this no one is reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jee'Dangian started advancing closer; Ellie quickly pulled herself together and started to back away slowly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her gun, there was no way she was going down without a fight. The quickly shot at the Jee'Dangian o\the force knocked the alien back. Ellie wasting no time immediately ran for the two trees to her right. Agent K and Agent J both steeped out from behind the trees along with ten other MIB agents and pointed their guns at the alien.

"Stop MIB!" Jay said before shooting his cricket at the alien.

"You insolent human scum!" The Jee'Dangian said launching himself a t agent J.

J quickly dodged but the agent behind him was not so lucky. Quickly all the agents circled around the rabid Jee'Dingian and began shooting. At first the alien looked like he was loosing but instead he was slowly scooting toward the one end of the circle where agent U was standing.

Agent K realized this, "Look out!" but it was two late the alien had picked up agent U and thrown him at Agent K. Agent J immediately took action with his partner down the operation was going to get a whole lot harder. The alien took this opportunity without pause and attacked the agent to his left steeling his gun and shooting all the agents. Some agents fought back but were soon lying unconscious bleeding on the grass. The other agents were all rookies and immediately once they saw there comrades down, dropped their guns and ran. The alien wasn't having any of that though. He quickly grabbed one of the fallen agents and threw him at the fleeing rookies knocking them all out. The only agents left standing was Agent J and Agent Ellie. Both of them had there guns posed at the Jee'Dangian. Agent J began to shoot and was immediately pounced on by the alien, screaming agent J began hitting the alien with all his might but it was as if he was punching a brick wall. Nothing was working the Jee'Dangian quickly grabbed agent J by the throat and began strangling him. This was bad agent J was beginning to see black spots on his vision. Agent Ellie had her gun pointed the whole time but it was too tricky to shoot she might hit Agent J. She quickly grabbed a brick and threw it at the Jee'Dangian.

"Hey ugly! I'm your target not him!" Ellie yelled once the brick made contact. The Jee'Dangian looked at her with a look of disbelief then gave her a smile that sent a chill down her spine. He quickly dropped agent J getting a sigh of relief out of Ellie, thought it seemed that J was down for the count. Ellie quickly panicked and ran deeper into the park.

She heard she alien run after her, she picked up speed. She used to do track when she was younger and knew how to keep a steady pace. Boy was she thankful for those lesions now! Just then she tripped over a tree root and sprawled out on the grassy floor. Just as she was beginning to get up she felt something jump on top her. She quickly grunted and then screamed as claws ripped the back of her shirt and taking a good amount of her skin in the process.

"I love my women feisty." The alien breathed in her ear.

"I don't think so." Ellie said and quickly flipped the alien in a position that made her on top. She quickly kicked but missed her target, hitting him in the leg instead, and began running again. This time she heard a chuckle and turned to see the alien effortlessly catching up to her. Ellie had lost her gun in the fall; she tried to run faster buy was having trouble keeping her pace. Her back hurt like crazy and her shirt was pretty much in shreds. Just then she was knocked down again and this time held down.

"Feisty and tough, just my type." The alien said smelling her neck. "By now most of the women would have stopped moving form blood loss. It seems like you're really a prize you have more guts than I would have given you credit for." The alien licked Ellie's neck sending waves of nausea and disgust spreading through her. "Become my mate, me and you are a perfect match for each other." The alien cooed.

"Over my dead body!" Ellie growled still pinned down on the ground.

"Sigh, all you females are the same despite my given opportunity to give you each freedom to become my honored mate each one of you has a death wish. All well I guess you'll be joining your little weak friends human." The Jee'Dingine said with a sick smile on his face. "If you won't be mine than you can't be any bodies!" The alien reached up his hand to pierce Ellie's chest. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the horrible pain.

But it never came instead she looked up to find a red haired man crouching in a defensive poison on top of her. A low growl could be heard imitating form his throat. Ellie's sight was blurring form blood loss but not before she gave a weak smile.

"X, its about time you got here cowboy." She said blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

To those who are reading this, please comment so I know that this is being read, due to some encouraging comments I plan to keep going on with the story. Please enjoy

X barely heard Ellie say his name. The blood rushing in his ears was too loud to hear anything, he was seeing red spots of anger in his vision. X had been kept under heavy guard back at MIB HQ , Zed had ordered Dr. Zeeltor and about 10 other agents to follow him around making sure he didn't make a break for it and try to reach Ellie. X with the help of Dr. Zeeltor 's new invention a special type of knock out gas that left the whole agency snoozing was able to escape. It hadn't been tested yet, but X was at the point where he didn't care what happened to the inferior humans so he just let the whole MIB become Dr. Zeeltor's new guinea pigs. All he cared about was getting to his partner; Zed said that Ellie would be protected, that there were at least ten other agents making sure that Ellie would be ok. But when he arrived he sees this guy on top of Ellie! He was going to kill Zed and whoever else that was suppose to be guarding Ellie!

"Filthy human, you have interrupted me!" The Jee'Dangian growled.

When X had seen this guy on top of Ellie his heart stopped. He stopped thinking rationally and pounced out of the trees knocking the guy aside off of Ellie and immediately went into a defensive position on top of her.

"Don't you dare ever call me a human you filthy scum!" X growled.

"Not human? But you smell like a human. Ah, I see an MIB dog. Hah, being around garbage must have made you smell like it." The Jee'Dangian said motioning towards Ellie. "It really was a waist, having to kill such a rare and delicate morsel, you don't find women like her everywhere. But all well, she should be dead by now any way. With those deep gashes on her body and the amount of blood she's loosing I'd say she's a goner. But at least I got a taste of her before I ended her. " The Jee'Dangian was smirking now licking his lips remembering when he had licked Ellie's neck.

X didn't think, he launched himself at the other Jee'Dangian without a second thought and began to scratch the other alien's eyes out. The Jee'Dangian tried to fight back but X was overcome with rage, he would not hold back in this fight, not to someone who had hurt Ellie. X was covered in blood but not his own, X had a couple scratches on his human suit, and his mask was ripped in half showing his Jee'Dangian face on one side and a human face on the other.

"You're a….." But the alien didn't get to finish X grabbed him by the throat and began to strangle him.

"You touched something that was mine." X said lowering down his head next to the others ear. The other Jee'Dingian was turning blue from the lack of air and was starting to go limp.

"You never touch what is mine, you got that?" All that the other alien could get out was a squeak before he blacked out.

X was not letting go though, even if the alien had blacked out he had done something that X could not forgive. He had taken what was his and touched it without his permission. X wanted this alien to suffer wanted him to die a slow and painful death. All of a sudden x felt something grab his shoulder and yank him back with such force that he fell over. He turned growling in his throat to see agent K looking beat up and bloodied, pulling him off the Jee'Dingian.

"Stay out of this!" X growled turning back to the Jee'Dingian under him.

"Stop X! We need him alive! If you kill him you are no better than all the other criminals we've fought." Agent K yelled still yanking on X's arm.

"But he…..to Ellie….!" Agent X said not being able to voice what a horrible thing the other Jee'Diangian had done to Ellie.

"Ellie?" Agent K turned around to the most terrifying sight he had ever seen in his life. He had thought that Ellie was with all the other knocked out agents, when K woke up he didn't have time to look around he simply followed the horrible sounds that were coming from deeper in the park. When he had arrived all he had seen was agent X trying to strangle the Jee'Diangian, he completely by passed the body lying on the ground. Ellie was lying in a position on her stomach; her back had 10 large deep and long cuts on it. Her face was a horrible snow white color with red splattered all over it. Her cloths once white were completely red. Her shirt was ripped to shreds, peaces if the ripped cloth stuck into the gashes on her back showing the deepness of the cuts. Her skin had taken on a blue tint, you could see the torn flesh and ligaments with the white muscle showing through. Blood was every where. Ellie was lying in a puddle of her own blood. K stared in shock at the agent before him, he wanted to go and check if she was still breathing but was afraid to leave agent X with the criminal.

"X go over to Ellie." Agent K said grabbing a hold of the unconscious Jee'Dingian under X.

"Why…?" X started to say.

"Just go X!" K yelled pulling out some hand cuffs and placing it on the criminal aliens wrists. K wanted to get this other alien away from X as soon as possible, in fact after seeing Ellie he was tempted to let X kill him, but he couldn't. He couldn't let X kill the other alien, if he did Ellie would never forgive him or X. K watched helplessly as X turned around to look at Ellie and literally stopped moving.

X had not seen how badly Ellie was hurt, when he had first came in on the fight. All X knew at that moment was instinct. He was just protecting something that was precious to him that had gotten hurt. He didn't however know the extension of how badly she was hurt. Once he saw her he completely stopped breathing.

"Ellie." X whispered, it was right there and then when X broke into a run. "Ellie! Ellie answer me! Small ears!" X screamed as he gained distance. Once X was close enough he checked Ellie for a pulse. He had little to no hope but he had to try. Yes! She was breathing! But just barely if she didn't get some medical attention soon, she would have no chance. X cradled Ellie in his arms for a few precious moment before turning towards K.

"She's still alive! But she needs medical treatment and fast!" X yelled panicking.

"I phoned for a medical crew don't worry!" K said coming closer.

"There is no time! She won't make it!" X said still cradling Ellie in his arms.

K bit his lip in all the time he had known Ellie and X he had never seen him so worried in his life. It was amazing how he could insult Ellie every moment of the day and then turn around screaming once she got hurt. It truly was amazing. But X was right at the rate Ellie was loosing Blood she would die before the crew could get to the sight. Then K remembered that every MIB vehicle was equipped with an emergency first aid kit.

"Wait here X!" I'll be right back with a first aid kit." K said running in the direction of his BMW.

Left along with Ellie X began to realize that her breathing was slowing and growing softer. He began to panic. "Hey little ears can you here me? You better not give up on me you here? You still have to yell at me for disobeying Zed and coming here. Oh yah, and on top of that I ran through your little human red lights and knocked over a couple of those annoying stop signs. I also let Dr. Zeeltor use the whole MIB agency as guinea pigs. What do you have to say about that? Aren't you angry? So you can't give up yet you stall have to yell at me!" X said cradling Ellie in his hands trying not to hurt her back. Ellie was showing no signs of life, in fact she was getting colder. X lowered his head and began to weep. "Please Ellie…. Please…. Not when I just met you….. Not yet…."

X was interrupted by the sound of running behind him. K had returned with the first aid kit and was rummaging through it. When he finally found what he was looking for he quickly ran over to Ellie and put a needle in her arm then he stuck a similar needle in his own arm. He then took out a small plastic tube and connects the needles to the ends of the tube. Red blood immediately began flowing form K to Ellie's arm. It was a new type of alien technology, you could give blood without the need to put it into a bag and transfer it. The plastic tube would act as a small vacuum sucking blood form one end and pumping it into another. It was only to be used a last resort though. It had heavy side effects for the donor as well as the receiver. But K thought that Ellie could get no worse, so what ever damage could be done would be worth it if she got even the slightest better.

K and X watched as the red blood pumped from agent K to Agent Ellie. K calmly sat down and leaned on a nearby tree trunk. But agent X knew that humans could not give large quantities of blood without needing rest and special care. Agent X immediately stopped the blood flow as soon as he saw agent K grow pail. X didn't need a dead agent on his hands, and Ellie would rip his ears off she knew that agent K died for her and X didn't stop him.

"Her color is less white; it's more of a pastier color now so I think you can rest. Ellie would rip off my ears if you died trying to give her more blood than you could handle." X said taking the needle out form Ellie's arm.

K nodded and leaned back on the tree trunk. K watched X as he tenderly held Ellie without even realizing it. It had never occurred to K on how strong a Jee'Dangian really was until he had gone into battle with one. It really put into perspective on how gentle with Ellie X truly was. Even if he would never admit it, K had a feeling that if Ellie ever tried to go on a date with someone X would sulk for weeks afterwards. As usual K's face was impassive but inside he was smiling at the two agents. What would happen he wondered if X found out his true feelings for Ellie? K laughed inside himself at all of this before he passed out from lack of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie was surrounded by something warm. She was seeing pink behind her eye lids. Her whole body felt numb and her breathing was relaxed. Then her hearing began to come back, first she heard a faint beeping noise, then she heard faint voices. Something along the lines of little snatches of the conversation. "She's wakening up….. Shhh… quickly now..." Ellie's mind felt like it was moving at the speed of molasses, she couldn't register what the words meant. All of a sudden the warmth around her vanished and was replaced by something cold and smooth. Ellie began to thrash not opening her eyes she panicked. Where was the safety and the warmth she had felt earlier. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? Where was she? Why couldn't she open her eyes? She couldn't Breath! Ellie began to scream she was thrashing. Her hearing became louder and things around her became clearer. "She's in shock….. Needs to stop thrashing… Is panicking… Needs to stop before she opens her cuts….. Is going to hurt herself more… might need to sedate her again. Before Ellie could make out any of these words she felt something cold and then everything was black again.

Dr. Zeeltor and Zed looked sadly down at the motionless body of Ellie. Once Ellie had come back form the mission she was barely alive. They were really scared that she wouldn't make it. She was immediately rushed to the intensive care unit where Dr. Zeeltor prepared a glass tube for Ellie to placed int. Ellie's cuts were so sever that her body couldn't heal its self, She had to be immersed in a special type of pink healing goo that Dr. Zeeltor had made. Ellie was put into the tube and monitored endlessly by machines that were hooked up to her skin and one tube stuck in to her mouth down to her throat, this tube was keeping her lungs pumping, her body couldn't keep it up on its own. Once Ellie started to wake up one of the machines began to beep. Dr. Zeeltor immediately drained the goo surrounding Ellie and placed her on a metal table. She had woken up earlier than he has thought possible and he was not properly prepared. He quickly removed the tubes connecting to Ellie's arms and chest. But once he reached for the tube in her mouth Ellie began to thrash around and scream. At this rate she would re open her wounds and then be back to square one. Dr. Zeeltor immediately did the only thing he could he sedated Ellie and she immediately went limp. At the rate that she was going to never get better.

Just then X burst into the Lab panting running back form one of his bathroom breaks, "I heard she woke up!" he said looking around the room franticly.

Dr. Zeeltor looked at X and shook his head slightly. "She woke up, but almost reinjured herself and had to be sedated. She can hopefully be moved to a bed now and stop depending on the healing goo."

X deflated right before his eyes. When they had come back form the mission, X was carrying Ellie in his arms. Apparently against the medial crew's wishes, he had let them treat Ellie but wouldn't let them take her away from him. When they tried he growled, and even pulled a gun on one of the younger medical crew when he had tried to forcefully take Ellie form X. When they had arrived back at HQ X immediately carried Ellie to the intensive unit and placed her down on a medical table. He then stepped out and didn't come back in. From what Zed had told Dr. Zeeltor X had gone down to the virtual training system and got a hundred percent. But kept going and destroying anything in his path for the whole time until he blacked out. After that he just stayed by Ellie's side not moving, sleeping or eating. Once in a while he left to go to the bathroom, but besides that he didn't leave Ellie no matter what. When Zed had come in to check on Ellie's condition X wouldn't let him near the tank that held Ellie. X had growled and snapped at Zed. Usually Zed would have thought this behavior unquestionably a threat and would have deported X immediately. But one he saw Ellie's condition, it was all he could do not to run out of the room and erase his memory so he could retire. He couldn't blame X, Zed had promised that Ellie would be safe, and that X wasn't needed on the mission or else he would help get Ellie hurt, he had kept X separated form her specifically for that reason. Yet when Ellie came back she was on the brink of death. Just when he was about to tell X to stop acting like this he was called over to a corner by Dr. Zeeltor. After his talk with Dr. Zeeltor Zed regretted sending Ellie on this mission more than before if that was even possible. When he was called over Dr. Zeeltor sat him down on a medical wheelie chair and gave him a paper to examine.

"What is this Dr. Zeeltor?" Zed asked turning in the wheelie chair.

"Sir, I think I know why that Jee'Dingain acted the way he did. You see as you know there is a rare alignment of the stairs going on right now. In fact it will go on for about another month, during this time certain alien species go crazy especially the males. They will attack other females in desperation to mate, or if they already have a female in mind they will become over protective not letting any other males near her. This affects certain species of aliens, Jee'Dinaian being one of them. Chances are X just like that Jee'Dangian in the park is being influenced by the alignment. But it also seems like X has taken a liking to agent Ellie, which I will say he would probably not show as openly as he is now. So because of this liking I believe that we won't need to worry too much about X attacking any females. He already has shown us that he has chosen Ellie. The fact is that X is not exactly what we would call unconscious and unable to control himself, but rather is he and knows what's going on, he just can't control himself when instinct comes in telling him to protect what he believes to be rightfully his. So if X is acting unusual it's really not his fault but rather his Jee'Dingain blood acting on instinct. In all truth it would be best simply to give him what he wishes and not touch Ellie." Dr. Zeeltor said looking somberly at Zed.

Zed knew that when Dr. Zeeltor was not smiling something bad was going on. "So in other words, for the next month X will be acting on a million year old mating instinct caused by the stars?" Zed said looking Dr. Zeeltor straight in the eye.

"Yes, and we must be as gentle with him as we are being with Ellie. He's in just as bad a condition as her the only difference is that it's mental instead of physical. Right now he is probably going through feelings that he didn't even know he had. X is in a very unbalanced place in his emotions right now, one wrong move from him or either of us might cause his very mind to come crashing down. "

Zed sighed this was the last thing that he had wanted to happen. Ellie never seemed interested in getting into a relation ship any time soon, and if she woke up and denied X how would he take it? "How are we going to do this Zeeltor?"

"There's nothing we can do. We are just going to have to wait and see if those two can survive the mating of the stars." Zeeltor said turning towards X who was holding Ellis hand and watching the new monitor that she was now connect to. Ellie was now out of the tube and in a medical bed with sheets and pillows all around her. Ellie didn't need as much life support as she had before, and she could probably wake up now, but she was far from healed. If she did wake up she wouldn't be able to leave the HQ for at least three weeks.

Just then there was a loud beeping from the machine connected to Ellie, it was signaling that Ellie was wakening up again. Dr. Zeeltoor immediately began to run over to where Ellie was but was stoped by a low growl form X. Apparently he wanted to be the first one to see Ellie awake and wide eyed again. Dr. Zeeltor immediately stopped where he was and watched as Ellie opened her eyes and blinked.

Ellie felt herself fading form the darkness that held her and slipping into a brighter reality. At first all she did was lay there and take in the feeling of her surroundings. Something soft and comfortable behind her head, warmth covering her body, and something else, something cool and firm on her hand. Ellie opened her eyes and slowly looked around first all she saw was white. But then the white began to take shape and she was looking at a sheet over top of her. Then she turned and saw something along the lined of a green blob. Just then a Jee'Dingian came into view. He was holding her hand and smiling at her. Ellie immediately screamed and jumped up despite her condition. She ran into a corner and grabbed a sharp medical knife off a near by table. The Jee'Dingain was in close pursuit and every time Ellie took a step her back burned like crazy. Once Ellie was backed into a corner she lashed out with the sharp object in her hand at the Alien. He just grabbed her wrist without effort and pried the knife out of her hand throwing it on to the floor. He then looked into Ellie's eyes for a few moments before scooping her up and carrying her back onto the medical bed. Ellie was in too much pain to fight off the alien and she didn't seem like he was going to kill her any time soon so she just let herself be carried onto the bed and placed down. Ellie immediately began to fall back asleep, but she had one thought in her mind that troubled her. The aliens face when she had struck out at him, it had a look on it that she couldn't explain, in fact if she didn't know any better she would have said he looked sad, almost in pain.

When Ellie had woken up she had screamed and launched herself across the room. Dr. Zeeltor cringed at the amount of pain and damage that must have caused her back. She had run all the way across the room trying to get away form X. When X had run after Ellie Dr. Zeeltors heart almost stopped when she had taken out one of his medical tools and took a swipe at X. He was afraid on how X would react to the horrible action form Ellie. X though only grabbed the medical knife removed it form Ellie's wrist scoped her up and placed her back on the bed. Clearly the drug hadn't worn completely off yet because Ellie immediately fell back to sleep once she was laid down on the bed. ` explained to X that Ellie must not have woken up completely and some of her memory was probably blank when she had woken up, she probably thought that she was still fighting the evil Jee'Dangian in the park. She probably didn't know where she was or who she was with. Even though Dr. Zeeltor explained all of this he could tell that X was in a lot of pain. When X left the room Dr. Zeeltor sighed, all he could do was hope that Ellie would wake up soon and cheer up X so then the unthinkable wouldn't happen.

Yah I know this chapter was a little slow, but give me a brake here I'm starting to have writers block. But don't worry I'm sure I'll come out of it soon enough. I already have some good ideas for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie looked around; it was a usual day at the MIB once again. Usual that is except for the fact that she was in a wheel chair! After Ellie had fully woken up she was told by Dr. Zeeltor that if she wanted to get better then she would have to stay in a wheel chair for the next 3 weeks! In truth it wasn't all that bad at first, or at least it wasn't until she had heard some of the rumors going around. Someone had been saying that she was easy pray and if you wanted a quick time just to come to her. This was just sick and she couldn't understand it until she quietly asked Dr. Zeeltor about it.

"Dr. Zeeltor, have you heard any rumors about me lately?" Ellie asked turning toward the alien.

"Rumors? What rumors my dear? You know that I rarely venture out of the lab, and when I do nobody talks to me besides you, Agent X, Zed, and Agent K & J." Dr. Zed said smiling while mixing some dangerous chemicals.

Ellie brushed off the comment; it would make sense that would not know anything. It was true he really didn't stray far form the Lab and when he did a lot of people and aliens were afraid to go near the "mad scientist" who used actual people for his experiments. "Well you see, some aliens have been spreading a rumor that….. well that Im what you would call easy pray."

Dr. Zeeltor turned and looked at Ellie with a questing look in his eyes. "Easy pray? I can assure you Ellie that you probably would taste very good, but all the same MIB would most defiantly protect you if one of the aliens tried to eat you."

Ellie Sighed he really was making this hard. "No, Dr. Zeeltor I mean easy pray as in mating….. In other words people are saying that I am what humans would call a lady of the night. In this case a lady of the aliens…."

turned around and typed in lady of the night on his computer which soon came up with a quick definition. First his smile faded and then his eyes grew wide in disbelief, his face started to turn green around the edges before he ran to the garbage can and barfed up all of his lunch and any other experiments her might have tried on himself that involved eating. "Ellie, that is just sick. You humans really do that to your selves! Especially the women? What about families what about the worry of conceiving? How would you know who the father of the child would be?

"Well now that you understand what I'm talking about, I was just wondering if you knew anything about these rumors? It seems like it's a really popular rumor with aliens." Ellie said turning towards the finally done barfing, but in shock Dr. Zeeltor."

At first just looked at Ellie, then he did something that made Ellie jump. He leaned close to Ellie's face and started sniffing her. He walked in a circle around Ellie smelling the air and taking big whiffs of her skin. Then his face grew pail and he quickly ran to get the sent masker that he had invented.

"Ellie hold still for a little ok? I have to see something." Dr. Zeeltor sprayed Ellie all over her body, and then leaned a little closer sniffing. His frown widened in alarm.

" please tell me what's going on already!" Ellie said starting to get annoyed.

"Dr Zeeltor looked at Ellie and then at the floor. "Tell me Ellie how is X doing?"

Ellie was taken back by the subject change. Dr. Zeeltor I haven't talked or seen X in quite a while, it almost seems like he's avoiding me on purpose."

"Why would you say that Ellie?" Dr. Zeeltor asked.

She sighed, "Every time I see X he seems to disappear. In fact I thought I had seen him around a corner once and when I had caught up he had dived into an elevator so fast that I swore he could have broken a record."

Dr. Zeeltor looked troubled, "Well Ellie you see the thing is the aliens may have gotten a certain fact about you mixed up…"

Ellie raised an eyebrow, "Can you stop hitting around the bush already and tell me whats going on?"

Dr. Zeeltor sighed, "Do you remember the problem you had about X scent being all around you? Well I'll tell you right now that his scent has far from faded, in fact it has grown stronger. But there is a problem about it. Not only do you have X's scent on you but the other Jee'danges scent as well. This is telling the other aliens that you are sharing yourself with two males instead of keeping a commitment of one."

"So in other words because I have two Jee'dangians scents on me people think that I….." Ellie was staring in horror at Dr. Zeeltor. "But, the other Jee'Dangains scent should have worn off by now!

"I have a feeling that I know what's going on about that, you see the other Jee'dingas blood whitch also carried his scent has gotten into your blood when he scratched you, I don't know how long this will affect you but for now its best to stay away from other aliens, I don't know how they will react, they may try to hurt you. Or worse, use you for there own pleasure and then kill you. It would be best if you stayed here for a while and then go out to seek X later. In order to slove this you will have to be around X for quite a while, and when I say be around him I don't mean just stand across a table looking at him. I mean you will both have to actually make body contact in order for his scent to come off strong enough to overpower the other Jee'Dangains scent. Do you understand?" Dr. Zeeltor looked into the face of a very horrified Ellie.

"Touch? As in make actual body contact?" Ellie said staring off into space with an almost painful look on her face.

"Of course what else's would I mean?" Dr Zeeltor said looking at Ellie with a worried gleam in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie sighed and looked around, she was standing in front of X's door and was afraid that someone might see her. She was a bit anxious about this but said that if she wanted the sent to go away she had to spend time with X and that meant physically touching. Ellie cringed at the thought of having to make physical contact. Don't get me wrong I've handed X a gun, I've even tackled X when the need was dire wrapping my hands around his waist in the process. But this was different this wasn't the small contact that I'm used to. No the contact that is needed would involve X and I spooning on a couch or hugging while watching a movie or….. STOP RIGHT THERE! Ellie's mind screamed the thought that she almost had was forbidden territory and would have most defiantly scared her for life. Ellie sighed and gathered her courage she began to place her hand on X's room door when she felt some one grab her arm and twist it painfully behind her body.

"Hey! Guys look what tasty morsel I caught! It's the human who is UN loyal to her mate! If you ask me she could use some punishment!" An alien that looked a lot like a werewolf standing on hind legs had Ellie by the arm and was leering down on her saliva dripping on to her body. Ellie grimaced at the horrible smelling liquid as it dripped down her shirt.

"How disgusting!" She screamed in her mind. "I suggest you let me go, I'm a MIB agent and will have you deported for this wither I have to use force or not. Ellie was slowly reaching for her gun with her left hand as she said this.

The wolf immediately saw however and quickly removed the gun form her person tossing is against the wall and successfully splitting it in half. "No, no, no, no! You wouldn't want to ruin the fun now would you?" He growled slowly scraping his nails which were beyond reasonably sharp, along her back right were the Jee'Dangian had scraped her on her mission.

Ellie gasped and bit back a scream; the wounds weren't fully held yet and were really delicate. She had no doubt that his small act of foreplay had opened her carefully done stitching. Dr. Zeeltor would not be happy when she got back to the lab, or rather if she got back. Ellie took another look at her capture and managed to ask without her voice giving a hint of fear to her own credit. "What do you want from me?" Her eyes glared just daring the wolf to make another move.

The wolf alien smiled and pointed behind him with his clawed thumb. "My friends and I would like a good rut, you see it's mating season on our planet and us being on earth and all can't exactly go out and have fun so I suggest that you help us out, no?" He smiled and began to once again scrape his nails across her back this time successfully drawing blood. He licked his lips and smiled.

Ellie looked over his shoulder to see two others just like him; except one was shorter with a stouter built while the other was taller with a leaner and skinner built. Finally panic hit it was one thing to fight one of theses monsters in her tip top shape, but it was a completely different ball game to fight three of these monsters and be recovering from and injury. The fact that the one wolfs nails were scraping across her wounds didn't help that much either. She bit back another scream as his nails dug onto her back successfully ripping holes in the back of her shirt.

"I hope you don't mind but my species can get a little rough during mating. In fact some of our females never survive, but of course that shouldn't matter to you anyway since we will finish you off once were done here. Cant have you going off and spreading rumors now can we?"

He began to lower his face closer to her own till she could practically taste his breath. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself for what was about to come. But all she heard was a loud roar and two things colliding with a loud thud and a loud crack. Ellie opened her eyes to see that the wolf alien that had been on top of her on the ground passed out. She then turned her head to the other side to the room where she could here whimpering. What Ellie saw made her want to jump for joy and scream and run in terror at the same time. X was standing over one of the wolf aliens the other was crumpled at his feet. X was beyond livid he was out to kill. Ellie could feel the killing intent from across the hall, the need to hurt something and to spread blood was truly overpowering.

Ellie saw X Raise his hand to strike the other wolf with his claws. She saw the wolf alien fall with a heavy thud, at first she wanted to scream make a noise do something but at a second glance she saw that the alien was still breathing and was in fact very alive just knocked out.

"X? Cowboy are you ok?" Ellie asked trying to stop her shaking.

X turned toward Ellie and she bit back a yelp of shock. X's eyes had turned a pure red and his pupils had turned black he still had the feel of blood lust around him. Ellie covered her mouth with her hands and slowly sank to the floor. X looked at her puzzled and ran to her with a speed that she had never seen him use before, it was almost super natural the way he moved. He stood over Ellie looking down at her with his pupils inspecting her.

"X what happened to you?" Ellie looked her partner with pain her eyes.

X growled in his throat and quickly swooped down and picked Ellie up throwing her over his shoulder. He then half ran half walked toward his sleeping quarters. Ellie was dizzy from all her blood loss and was not really sure what was going on. She yelped when X roughly threw her on to his bed. At first she looked around not really sure where she was, but then once she realized where she was placed she quickly began to scramble off the bed cursing X in every different language she ever learned. She heard a low growling and looked up to see X staring at her. She slowly scooted toward the edge of the bed and heard X's growls get louder.

Ellie had enough there was no way she was staying on X's bed no way in the universe was she ever going to get caught dead sitting on her partners bed. "X stop this instant! I am not staying on your bed and that's final!"

Bit once Ellie's foot touched the ground she felt herself being knocked back onto the bed this time there was a heavy weight on her chest. She looked up to see X pinning both of her arms over her head with his one hand. He was growling low in his throat really loud now his red eyes glaring down at her daring her to struggle against him. Ellie was truly scared and was officially beginning to panic. She didn't show it though, returning X's stare with one as equally full of steel. X slowly lowered himself toward her face and Ellie braced herself waiting for what he would do next. How ever X passed Ellie's face putting his own face in the crook of her neck. Ellie stiffened and then relaxed as he heard X taking deep breaths through his nose. He was smelling her that's all. She said this in her mind as X kept sniffing her slowly moving down her body. Once X got to her torso he stiffened his eyes flashing a darker red then what they already were, his face turned into a mask of furry his breath coming out in short gasps.

"X, are you ok?" Ellie asked softly a little scared to raise her voice in worry of what X might do, if he thought she was struggling or becoming hysterical he might hurt her. He still had her hands pinned above her head and was not letting go any time soon by the looks of it.

At the sound of her voice X noticeably calmed his breathing began to slow down. He looked down eyes studding her. Ellie held back a shiver it felt like he was trying to read her soul, it scared her.

Then X quickly griped Ellie's hips causing her to let out a startled "EEP"! He quickly before she even knew what was going on flipped her onto her stomach. She let out an "OOF" noise when her stomach hit he bed. X was growling again this time he was staring at her back and slowly testing the wounds with his hands. Ellie couldn't help herself she screamed. The cuts heurt so much and X's poking was not helping. Just as she was catching her breath she felt something rough, wet and soothing going along the cuts on her back. She let out a startled gasp and shivered at the unexpected contact. She twisted her neck to see what was touching her but stiffened at what she saw.

X was licking her back stopping the blood flow and cleaning the wounds. His tongue was lapping at the blood whipping it all away and digging into her open cuts. With every lick the cuts would close up a little more. Ellie was mortified what was X doing! She started to squirm only to feel X's grip tighten and him growling and stiffing ready to stop her if she tried to get away. Ellie immediately stopped moving, who knew what X would do right now if she made him angry. Once X felt Ellie stop moving he went back to his cleaning of her cuts. When he felt he was done he stood up and licked his lips catching every drop of his sweet mates taste in his mouth, not wanting any to go to waist. He looked down at her back with a look of adoration in his eyes. But that soon faded when he took a long sniff, his nose crinkled and he immediately grabbed Ellis hips again this time a little rougher than before. He immediately flipped her body again this time she landed on her back. But X had healed it so he didn't think much about it. Instinct was taking over all that mattered was removing this offending scent form his future mate. He needed to get rid of it all and that would involve marking her as his own officially. He would do what ever it took to make sure others new that she was his. X slowly lowered himself onto his elbows Ellie under him.

Ellie gulped when X lowered himself over her. When he spun her in the air she was not as panicky as the first time since he had already done it before. She landed on her back with little pain it felt as if she was fully healed in fact she hadn't felt this relaxed in months. But when X started lowering himself over her she flinched. What was she suppose to do with Situation? Slowly X lowered himself but instead rubbed his face against her chest making Ellie gasp. But then he immediately rushed down to rub his face against her stomach and then her legs, arms, hands, shoulders, hair, any part of her that X could reach he was rubbing his face on. At first Ellie was puzzled and then she understood. He was rubbing his scent on her! That's what he was doing! Well at least it would solve the scent problem and hopefully the rumors and alien harassment would end. Ellie was happy for about a minuet until it registered in her mind that in doing this willingly X was pretty much claiming her as him mate and putting a back off sign on her. This made Ellie squirm a bit. It was true she had wanted this, it was a dire need if she didn't want to have any more aliens try attempted rape on her. But the thought of X claiming her as his was just too much! Just then Ellie's thoughts were interrupted by X's purring such a soothing sound….. Wait what purring? But before Ellie could properly register what was going on she felt something very sharp pierce her neck successfully drawing blood.

Ellie gasped, more out of shock and surprise then pain. Already X was licking the crook of her neck where he had just bit, successfully leaving a row of very sharp teeth marks in a form of sharp tooth like scars. "X…. I-It.. h-hurts….." Ellie managed to groan out in a small voice.

X purred even louder and started lapping at the blood in hopes of easing his future mate's pain and in hopes of calming her down. Ellie was beyond shocked, X just bit her….. X Just Bit Her….. X JUST BIT HER! Ellie's mind finely was able to register this and officially panicked kicking X off her with strength that she didn't know she possessed. Ellie ran out of the room as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was going all she new was that she had to get away. Holding her hand to her neck to stop the bleeding she ran all the way down to Dr. Zeeltors Lab passing a male alien in the process. The aliens eyes grew wide when he saw Ellie's neck and he immediately stopped and stepped out of Ellie's way pushing himself against the wall and as far away from her as possible meanwhile looking around wildly almost as if he was expecting a bomb to hit and kill him. He couldn't make direct eye contact with Ellie and was now trying to get away by scotching along the wall. Ellie stopped to watch. She might have been scared and very weak at the moment but she was sure as heck not about to not ask about this weird behavior. Especially since most of the male aliens would stop and try to catch her, in fact she was pretty sure she saw this guy take a couple swipes at her before along with some cat calls to boot.

Ellie began to walk towards the alien and reached out her hand. "Please forgive me! Just don't hurt me! I didn't know that you were really a real mate! I thought that you were well… I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Please don't let your mate hurt me!" He screamed quickly running away down the hall and around the corner faster than Ellie had ever seen anyone run before. What was that about?

Ellie walked into the Lab and looked up to see 's back turned toward her. "Oh, hello X did Ellie see you? She went looking for you a while ago I hope your feeling better." turned around and dropped his tools.

"Hi, its me not X. What's wrong?" Ellie asked. Dr. Zeeltor was turning pail and looking at Ellie but not at her face no after tracing his eyes she found that he was looking at her neck.

"Ellie, Who gave you that scare on your neck?" Dr. Zeeltor asked.

"So its that noticeable huh? Well X bit me….." Ellie trailed off and started mumbling.

"Tell me everything." said finally seeming to have noticed Ellie's ripped up shirt and handed her a hospital gown.

"Hmmm…. Well I now understand why I thought you were X when you first steeped into the room. He coated his scent on you pretty thickly in fact it masks your scent completely. Efficiently marking you as his own. But the thing that really has sealed you is that bite mark on you. That is a full out sign of NO TOUCH MINE! The scent and the mark are engouh to make any of the males that advanced at you before wet there pants and run away screaming like the last one did. As for X's eyes well I cant really say but it is a theory that when the stars align a certain way a Jee Dangians instinct will show and that may have been what you saw. Ellie looked at Zeeltor, "So let me get this straight your telling me that I am X's mate now?"

"Yup the one and only!" Dr. Zeeltor smiled happily.

"I cant be the mate of an alien! Are you mental! Wait on second thought don't answer that. But really what would I do being X's mate I don't even know there customs! What about the licking thing? What was that? Would I have to do that? Cause I'm most defiantly not going to lick X's blood!" At this point Ellie was breathing hard and rapidly fast.

"Oh no Ellie you wouldn't have to do anything like that!" Dr. Zeeltor said with a Cherrie look on his face/

"I wouldn't?" Ellie asked timidly.

"No of course not, the females of a Jee'Dangian species don't lick and clean wounds! For some strange reason there blood lacks the chemical compound to heal the wounds and disinfect. No, the females will bite the males and scratch there claws along the males backs! After a long separation or if the males do something that the females like and are proud of the females will perform this act. It had about the same equivalent of a French kiss to humans. Its something that you would do for your mate if you want to show him you missed him or that you are pleased. That's what you would have to do not including things such as for play that could involve rubbing his ears and such….." Dr Zeeltor was really happy and overly excited when he said this.

That was it Ellie couldn't take it any more she fainted.

Thank you all so much for your comments! They really gave me a boost in sprite! I'm sorry that this chapter came so late I was really busy with Homework and holidays and so on and so fourth. I also have to admit that I had a touch of writers block. But that's over now so enjoy! Also tell me if you liked this chapter. It took me quite a while to write! I also put up a new story, my second. So if you have time take a peek at that and tell me what you think! Really though I loved the comments!


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie came to with a groan, her head was pounding and her eyes felt like they had a pound of lead on each eye lid.

"Oh have you come to?" Dr. Zeeltor asked.

"Dr. Zeeltor how did I get here? What happened?" Ellie groaned again as she sat up.

"Ellie don't you remember? You and X are officially mates now!" Dr. Zeeltor said cheerfully.

"Oh no…." Ellie fell back onto the pillow she had been laying on. "I just remembered a night mare I had it was horrible and once I open my eyes it will all go away."

"Ellie what night mare?" Dr. Zeeltor said looking up form his chair concerned.

Ellie opened one of her eyes only to violently shudder and quickly close it again. "I was hoping that becoming X's mate was all just a nigh mare, I was hoping that once I opened my eyes you wouldn't be here telling me this. But it seems that fate is not so kind and that my night mare is actually a horrible reality." Ellie said starting to turn to face the opposite wall.

"Oh come now Ellie it's not bad in fact I think you and X make a great couple!" Dr Zeeltor said with a blinding smile on his face. Ellie opened her mouth to say something when Agent J burst into the room.

"Oh there you are Ellie! X has been looking all over for you, in fact he nearly killed one of the newbie's who said that he could care less where you were. Agent K and I had to separate them, man that guys going to have a shiner right on his eye to remember you and X by."

Just then Agent K walked in to the room. "Ellie X seems to be really franticly looking for you, almost looks scared If I didn't know any better Id say he was about to go onto a panic attack that would involve a lot of sobbing. Did something happen?" Agent K said looking as Ellie's face went as white as paper.

"He's looking for me?" Ellie said in a week voice.

"Yes in fact he should be…" Agent J started just then though they heard a loud crash from the hallway outside.

X burst into the room looking around the room franticly. He spotted Ellie on the hospital bed and froze he seemed to stop breathing all together. "Ellie what's wrong! Did someone hurt you!" X's eyes seemed to turn slightly red around the edges when he said this.

Oh please no! Ellie thought as she watched X's eyes. "I'm fine X no one hurt me I just fainted from blood loss and had to rest a bit that's all." Ellie said as fast as she could, trying to calm X down.

X looked a little guiltily at Ellie's neck when she said this. He should have waited he knew that after all her blood loss from the wolf aliens she was sure to be faint. That along with him marking her probably resulted in her losing to much blood. He felt really bad for causing his mate pain, causing your mate pain was one of the most horrible things a Jee'Dangian could do. How could he have done something so horrible to her! X just wanted to melt into the floor.

Ellie looked at X's distressed face; he had become really depressed for some reason. "X really I'm ok see." Ellie got up out of the bed and started to walk, but one of Dr. Zeeltor's books were on the floor and Ellie didn't see it in time, and before she could stop she tripped and was starting to fall. Ellie braced her self as she started to fall and closed her eyes. But she felt strong arms wrap around her holding her up right and from falling. Ellie opened her eyes to see X holding her with a protective look on his face.

"I'll be the judge of that." X said carrying Ellie bridal style back to the hospital bed, he wouldn't let her lift a finger until he was a hundred percent sure she was ok. He had to make up for what he had done to her. Marking her at such an unreasonable time, when she was so weak, but his instinct had taken over so there was really nothing he could do. He would just have to make it up to her and make sure she would not do anything at all until she was beyond a hundred percent healthy. X laid Ellie onto the bed so she was facing him, he lowered his face down to her neck once again and stared to sniff the crook of her neck and starred to trail down her body taking long whiffs of her skin he traveled back up her torso and back up to her face but then he froze and stared to breath harder he looked at her shoulder and his eyes grew wide with an unreadable feeling flashing in them. Ellie looked at where X was looking on her shoulder and say that there was a small rip in her shirt; more like a small knife had cut a clean rip through it. It was right where X's hand had caught Ellie when he had wrapped his arms around her. Ellie looked at X's hand and took note of his sharp claws, on of then had red liquid dripping off of it. Then it clicked X must have accidently cut her with his claws when he caught her, nothing major really. So why did X look like the end of the world had just come?

"X…?" Ellie said a little worried at X's reaction.

X picked up Ellie's arm with reverence. "Ellie I'm so sorry…. What have I done?" X said with the same look of horror on his face.

"X's I'm fine it is just a scratch, and its not like you did it on purpose." Ellie said.

X still didn't look connivance, he brought Ellie's arm up to his mouth and slowly put his mouth over the cut and started sucking as softly and tenderly as he could. After about five minutes he pulled away still licking the cut, he was letting out purring like sounds as he did this. Just then there was a noise from the corner of the room. Agent J and K were still in the room and both shocked even agent K's usually stoic face showed surprise.

"Do you mind?" X asked glaring at the trio who had been watching them. Ellie put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"X man what are you dong to her!" Agent J yelled.

"I'm simply cleaning her wound that's all." X stated, almost as if it were a normal thing for humans to do.

"That cant be sanitary! Dr. Z what's gong on? Tell X to stop this is just gross! He's probably infesting Ellie's cut with germs, now she'll have to take antibiotics and get her arm checked for rabies!"

"I do not have Rabies agent J!" Agent X yelled.

"Oh yah! Well form where I'm standing It sure looks like your acting a lot friendlier than usual! I'm pretty sure that's a symptom of rabies!" Agent J argued back.

"On the contrary agent J a Jee'Dangians saliva is a very good disinfector, better than some medical drugs in fact. If look as Ellie's arm the cut should have healed already due to X's medical treatment." Dr. Zeeltor said with a smile even wider than usual.

"Yah, well you know what! I would rather stick with the old fashion Neosporin and I'm sure Ellie would too!" Agent J shot back. "That was just disgusting!"

Agent K who had been in shock this whole time finally decided to take action. He had been at the agency a very long time and in the process had learned a lot about different alien customs including there mating rituals. On his list of Alien knowledge was Jee'Dangian and he was pretty sure that what X just did was only what a male would do for his mate, but that would make Ellie and him….. Agent K just wanted to confirm his theory before he made a conclusion. He stood up and walked over to X he then grabbed X's right arm and Ellie's right arm in his left hand, he then proceeded to get down on one of his knees and began a old Jee'Dangain chant he had been taught, when he was done he touched the top of Ellie's and X's hand's to his forehead, he gave one last growl before he stood up again letting go of both there hands. X smiled and growled back at Agent K and quickly grabbed agent K's shoulder going onto his own knees and saying a similar chant and touched the top of agent K's hand to his own forehead and then stood up.

Agent K let a rare smile reach his lips. "I hope you to will be very happy together." He said, he was not exactly shocked, he knew this was coming ever since Ellie almost died and X had held her in the forest. He was simply mildly surprised because he thought that X would wait a little bit longer. But he was truly happy for them both.

"Thank you agent K for your blessings, though I must admit you surprised me that you knew the Jee'Dangian custom of congratulating a soon to be married couple. I thank you greatly for your consideration and kindness." X said with a smile on his own face.

"Wait what!" Agent J had decided to join in on the conversation again. "What do you mean soon to be married couple? K man what are you doing? Did X put you under a spell or something? What was with those weird chanting and kneeling?"

Dr. Zeeltor who had been watching the whole time cut in. "Let me explain it to you Agent J. You see what Agent K just did is an old Jee'Dangian custom. He kneeled to show his allowance and happiness for the marriage, and that he would not get in the way of there joining but submit and show support to ir. His chanting was a form of ancient Jee'Dangain language hardly ever used except for these occasions. He was wishing X and Ellie a happy marriage with lots of hopes for there future and that they would have many children together in there happy lives. Putting X and Ellies hands to his forehead showed that he has excepted them together and in a way was telling X to protect Ellie and Telling Ellie to be fathful to X. When X got down on his knees and chanted it was to say thank you and to reassure Agent K that he would protect Ellie with his very life. Jee'Dangian culture has a lot of symbolism in it so you see every little move Agent K and X did was representing something or other." walked over to X and repeated what Agent K had done not seconds before hand. X repeated his part as well with a small smile.

"So your telling me Ellie is going to get married…..? Are you serious?" Agent J asked his voice growing weak.

"Yup sport, so why don't you get over there and with them a happy life together." Agent K said pushing agent J over to X and Ellie. K then pulled J down onto his knees and told him to repeat the chant right after him. When the chant was done agent J stood in shock. He turned to X and Ellie and then looked at Agent K. "I still think its kind of weird but I can support it if there both happy, so I'm cool. As long as X treats her right I'm happy for them. So when's the wedding?"

"Oh yah that's what I came here for I almost forgot! My mother should be arriving soon, there are a few rituals that must be done before we can become married and actually consummate our marriage.

"Your mother?" Ellie screeched.

Jut then there was a voice, "Where's my son! Where's X?" v

I'm really sorry for the delay! With school work and Christmas vacation Ive been really busy! I'm very happy about your comments on how you think the story should go they would truly be welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Ellie gulped she was going to meet X's mother? Why! It's not like they were dating or anything! On top of that what was with this whole thing of marriage wishes! Even if she and X were dating they wouldn't haven even been going out for two days yet! What was this whole talk of marriage! Ellie didn't know weather to laugh or cry at the position she was in right now. If this was a movie and someone else's was in her place she would be laughing. But this wasn't a movie this was her life, she was being introduced to X's mother and being told not asked mind you that she was marrying him! She wanted to yell at X but she was afraid to open her mouth in fear of throwing up. She groaned and sat up she moved her legs over the bed and stood up. X reached over to stop her but she gave him a look that clearly said back off or else. X usually wouldn't have cared, and would have just ignored the look but his mother had just burst into the room.

"X! Is it true! There a rumors all around the Jee'Dengian police station!" A female that looked like an exact copy of X ran into the room. She was slightly shorter than him, but still had a good three inches on Ellie. Instead of being balled she had hair that was a lighter green then her skin, it wasn't normal hair like a humans though. It was like thick rubber tubes coming out of her head not ugly exactly, just different. (To give you a better idea of what her hair looked like think of a Yutaka from the movie "Aliens vs. Predators" They have tube like hair that I think is kind of cool. Except her hair covers all her scalp unlike the aliens in AVP.) X's mother ran into the room and tackled X to the ground.

"You horrible, horrible son! You never call, never send mail, you never write! I have to go to the police station just to hear about how you are! The only contact I get from you is when you sent your reports back home! I feel as if your avoiding your dear mother, who was in labor with you for 25 hours! Or have you forgotten? I went through birth pains for you my first born son, and you can't even bother to call! I feel as If I raised a barbarian! It will be a wonder if any women can fall in love with you!" X's mother yelled grabbing her sons shirt collar in the process managing to lift him at least two inches off the ground and began to slightly shake him.

"Oh that reminds me! Where is she! Where is this wonderful girl that is sacrificing her self in order to marry my stubborn boy X?" She immediately dropped X like he was a sack of potatoes and began looking around.

"*Gasp*…. M- Mother...*Cough*… I…*Cough and Gasp*.. I would like you to meet Ellie." X was rubbing his throat and was on his hands and knees trying to get his bearings together. This is why he didn't tell his mother anything. He loved her greatly, but when it cam to him she seemed to not bother to hold back her immense strength. There reunions usually ended up like this with X half dead panting on the floor and his mother yelling at him for never calling.

X's mother on the other hand didn't pay any attention to her son who was withering on the ground. She was looking at Ellie, studying her almost as if she were some rare specimen, in Dr. Zeeltors lab. Just as Ellie was getting nervous, X's mother ran at her with her arms wide open.

"How on earth did my son manage to catch the heart of such a beautiful women! The whole family was sure he would die a bachelor, old and alone. But I always held on to the hope that he would grant me grand children one day! I told them all, that he would get married some day! I just didn't think it would be to such a beautiful girl, and before he reached the age of 90 too! We all thought that he would be on his death bead before he found a wife. But you have brought me great joy! I can't believe that you are excepting someone like my pathetic son X! He's so stubborn I thought he would never find a mate! Even as a child before he was even born he was the most stubborn by I had ever met! Did I tell you that he didn't want to come out? It took 25 hours of excruciating pain for hit to finally get his stubborn head out! I don't know where he get's it from! But to catch such a beauty as your self this has to be the happiest day of my life! In fact the only day that will ever surpass this one is when I get some grandchildren!" X's mother said hugging Ellie with an incredible amount of strength.

Ellie was trying to breath and not let her face turn blue, but one she heard the word grandchildren she began to sputter. "W-What… G-G-Grandchildren?"

"Why of course! I can't wait to see what beautiful offspring you and X will have! Oh yes, by the way my name is Z, but I want you to call me mom! I can't wait! I'm going to finally have a daughter!" X's mom said her grip becoming tighter on Ellie.

Ellie's mind was till spinning about the children topic. She gave a pleading look to X for help, if felt like her ribs were breaking….

"Mother, how are you doing?" X asked trying to get his mother to stop squeezing Ellie.

"Hmp! Well you would know if you kept in touch every once in a while!" Z let go of Ellie, but was much softer with her than she was X when it came to putting her down.

"I'm sorry mother it's just been busy with work and everything…" X said, true he was getting yelled at again by his mother but at least Ellie was no longer being squished to death.

"Really, now to busy to call even once! All well, your father is doing fine he will be here for the wedding, as for your brothers there fine as well. I am fine, overjoyed that you managed to find a beautiful daughter in lay for me. Don't you dare let her go!" X's mother leaned in and whispered the last sentence.

"Don't worry mother I will keep that in mind." X's eye's darkened a little bit at the thougt of someone taking Ellie from him.

"Good, make sure you don't." His mother said not noticing the slight darkening of her son's eyes.

"Now X help your poor mother carry her luggage to the brides room!" Z said smiling again and point to a gigantic mountain of baggage.

"Wait what!" Ellie said, trying to process what she had just heard.

"Well my darling daughter, you see as is tradition on our planet the mother of the son has to stay with the daughter for 10 days straight, preparing her for the wedding to come. The mother teaches the daughter all that she needs to know about child bearing, and wife duties *Wink – Wink*" Z said smiling at Ellie.

"O-oh….." Ellie gulped, she didn't know what to say. It was like there was a irresistible pull to this women where you couldn't say no.

"Oh I can't wait! It will be like a big sleep over!" Z said pulling Ellie out of the room.

**Inside Ellie's room **

"This will do wonderfully!" Z said setting up her portable bed next to Ellie's bed.

"Y-yeah…." Ellie said trying not to show any of her panic.

"So what do you think of my son?" Z said plopping her self next to Ellie on the bed.

"X-x? Well… I guess he's a nice guy…" Ellie said not really sure what to say.

"Well how long have you two known each other? How did you two meet?" Z said staring at Ellie like she held all the answers in the world.

"Well we meet at the MIB agency; it was not exactly the best first meeting ever. He kept telling me that I was getting my grubby human finger prints all over his stuff. AS for how long we have known each other, I guess we have known each other for about three years now…. I remember that I couldn't stand him. His driving is crazy, his attitude obnoxious, and he has trouble agreeing with anything I say! But at the same time… I found that I wouldn't be able to work with anyone else…. X… despite being the most annoying organism in space, is my partner… I wouldn't have any one else watch my back during a mission." Ellie said smiling at the old memories, not really relizing what she had just said about X.

Z watched Ellie's face carefully when she was talking. "Hmmm… I am really glad that my son found you. I am proud to have you as my daughter." Z said in a moment of perfect seriousness.

"What?" Ellie turned toward Z only to see her laying in her cot and falling into a deep sleep.

"Good night daughter." Z said rolling onto her side facing the opposite of Ellie.

"Good night….Mother…." Ellie whispered softly.

Ellie couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for at least 3 hours, it was useless. Finally she got up and headed for the door trying not to wake Z. She let out a sight of relief once she was out the door. She could really use a cup of tea right about now. She headed down to the kitchen, but was surprised to see Zed there, drinking a cup of tea in his blue poke doted PJ's.

"Come sit with me Ellie, we need to talk." Zed said motioning to the seat across from him.

Ellie sat down, and stared at Zed.

"Ellie…." Zed's face looked like he was in pain. "Ellie… What do you think of X?"

"Why? X is my partner…. and…..well…. and…I don't really know…." Ellie said.

"So you don't think of him as a lover or husband?" Zed asked.

"He's…. He's my partner… I don't know Zed it's all so sudden and such a big step! Me and X haven't even gone on a proper date!" Ellie said.

"Ellie… I-I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry that you have to do this…." Zed said leaning his head into his hand actually looking like an old man.

"Zed what's wrong?" Ellie asked finally sensing something very wrong.

"Ellie I just had a meeting today with the alien council and the alien alliance forces. They love the idea of a human and an alien joining in marriage together. They cant wait for it to happen its going to be all over the galaxy. It's the very first time a human and a alien will be joined in holy matrimony. All of the planets leaders are sending messages asking for invitations. I told them that it was up to you and X. But…. Ellie I'm so sorry!" Zed said clutching his head in both his hands.

Ellie immediately understood, this wedding was no longer an option. The whole world and all of humanity depended on her marrying X. If the wedding didn't go as planned who knows who it would upset. It could destroy a lot of peace treaties with earth and alliances; it could even start a war if the council was in on it!

"Don't worry Zed" Ellie said reaching her had across the table and touching Zed's arm. "I could have ended up with a lot worse then X. I'm sure he will take good care of me."

Zed looked up at Ellie like she was an angel sent to deliver him. "Ellie…. But…. Are you sure…."

"Shhhhh…" Ellie said, "X's is very kind if not overly possessive. I could have chosen a lot worse."

Zed nodded at Ellie a small smile returning to his lips, "Well we should be getting to bed shouldn't we?"

"Umm… Zed one more thing…" Ellie said looking down at her tea.

"Yes Ellie?" Zed asked.

"My father… he ran off with another women when I was vey young…. So I have no one to walk me down the isle… I was wondering if you could….. If you would walk me down." Ellie seemed to become a young and small child when she said this. Zed was no fool he knew that Ellie never showed fear or uncertainty to anyone and that this must be hard for her. He was also surprised that she was willing to share some of her past with him, even if it was that little bit. No one knew Ellie's past no one.

"Ellie I would be honored to." Zed said smiling, Ellie really was like a daughter to him.

Ellie smiled and in a moment of her weakness launched herself at Zed and gave him a huge hug. "Thank's Zed, for everything." She whispered.

Zed smiled and hugged Ellie back, he felt a peace of him slip into place, a peace of him that was devoid of children and a wife, he now had a family. A daughter named Ellie, he was truly happy. "No, thank you Ellie for everything you have done for me."

They stood like that for a while before they both decided to go to bed waiting for what trommarow would bring for Ellie and the MIB agency.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Men In Black obviously, the only thing I own is the story. Due to some adult humor this may not be suitable for children. That's why its rated "M" Thank you and enjoy.

"What?" Ellie yelled.

"Come on Ellie it's not that bad…." X said.

"No way, no how." Ellie started stomping down the hallway toward her room.

"Ellie wait! It's not that bad really!" X ran after her trying to grab her arm.

*Sigh*… "X why can't I just wear my MIB suit?" Ellie sighed looking at the ground.

"Ellie you look beautiful and sexy in anything you wear. But it's tradition; there is no way around it. When the bride meets the grooms family she has to wear the ceremonial cloths." X said grabbing Ellie's arm and pulling her towards him.

"X don't say weird things! It's gross!" Ellie said punching X on the shoulder, yet despite herself there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

X saw the blush and immediately took the opportunity to flatter and poke fun at his future mate. "How can you ask me not to say the truth? In fact I really am tempted to ask Zed to give you pant's instead of a skirt. I don't want anyone else looking at you…." X whispered the last part into Ellie's ear.

Ellie blushed a brighter red, "Pervert! What do you mean no one else looking at me? My skirt is just fine! It is one of the longest that the MIB has."

"Can you blame me for looking?" X whispered in a husky voice. "After all you are the most sexy women I have ever seen!"

"You are a pervert! What have you seen!" Ellie screamed hitting X in the arm once again.

"Well, let's just say that I really like it when you wear that strawberry patterned thong under your suit…." X said with a sly smile.

Ellie opened her mouth to yell at X once again but was interrupted when someone hit X in the back of the head making him fall flat on his face.

"What are you trying to do my troublesome son? When did I raise such a pervert! Are you trying to scare away your wonderful bride to be? I swear if I don't get grandchildren because of your stupidity I will disown you and adopt Ellie instead!" X's mother screamed.

"Mother… I am not a pervert! I was just teasing Ellie." X said rubbing his head and wincing.

"Hmp! Teasing my butt! What are you thinking no respectable Jee'Dengian male would do that to there mate! She has the right to leave you right where you stand!" Z said in perfect seriousness.

X's face turned pale, of course how could he have forgotten. It was because he never had a real date before and in result not much practice with the idea of mates. On top of that he had been on earth so long that he had forgotten how to properly treat a mate. A female was like the most precious treasure when it came to Jee'Dengian's. The females were generally the one's who chooses the mates. There are many contests are held for males to fight for a females hand in marriage, in fact it was not unnatural for a female of X's species to have several male concubines. To humans that may seem disgusting, but it was for a different reason then they think. To explain properly Jee'Dengian females are rare. It is very rare that a female is born, for every 60 males there is one female. To have a female in the family is a great honor to a Jee'Dengian, the family is then blessed with a great celebration held by the town that they live in and showered with presents from other familys in hopes that they will get on the good side of the females parents. Arranged marrages have no been unheard of after all in the Jee'Dengian culture.

X quickly went into a panic and fell to his knees before Ellie, "I'm so sorry please forgive me my mate! I forgot the most sacred rule to never dishonor you! Please forgive me!"

Ellie's eyes widened X's voice was attracting attention from other agents and whispers were starting to go around. "X its fine alright! I forgive you just get up and stop talking so loud!"

X gave a great sight of relief; he took Ellie's hand and kissed it. "Thank you my most honored mate" He said getting up off the floor.

Z hit X over the head once more, "You're lucky that my daughter in law is so forgiving, most females would have cast you aside by now, shaming you and our family for generations to come! Don't think your done yet my sone you better get her a gift asking for forgiveness as is tradition!"

X bowed to Ellie and then turned to his mother, "Of course mother, I have not forgotten the forgiveness gift that is owed to my mate."

Ellie's head snapped up, "X + Gift = Something really bad or Something really embarrassing. No X that's ok I already said its fine."

"No Ellie it is tradition that if a male insults a female he must get her a gift of forgiveness. It is a old tradition so that the first male does not get replaced by any of the females other mates."

Ellie froze in mid step, "Waite other mates? X how many mates does a Jee'Dengain have?"

X stopped walking, "Well the males only take on one for life while the females take on many."

"Speaking of more than one mate, X have you told her about your brothers?" Z was now standing next to X.

"Ummm….. No mother I have not…" X looked down sheepishly down at the floor.

"You fool of a son! What did you plan for her to do just meet her other husbands right out of the blue!" Z punched X in the arm making him hold it and whimper a little. After all the females of his species had a lot of strength enough in fact that while a male could punch a wall and leave craters a female could punch a wall and go right through it as if it were tissue paper.

"H-h-h-husbands? Waite what!" Ellie was in a panic her brain trying to figure out what was going on. Ok she was marrying X that she new. _**1 X = 1 husband**_. So why were they saying _**HUSBANDS**_! Ellie almost strangled X when he spoke his next words.

"Well you see Ellie a female of my species takes on more than one husband. Usually only if she wants to. However if the husband has male siblings that were born with him at the same time then the female is required to take on the males brothers as mates as well…." X voice trailed off as he noticed Ellie's face turn a splendid magenta.

"So in other words your going to tell me that I have to share my self with another person! I'm gonna kill you X!" Ellie's face had now reached a stunning violet color.

"Actually X is not a twin." Z said watching as X shrank back from Ellie's wrath. He disserved it how ever for not telling her this crucial part of the marriage, so she wasn't going to help her son out of this one.

"But you and X just said…." Ellie was staring to gain control of her breathing and in the process turning her skin back to its natural color.

"Yes we did say that you would have more than one husband. But as I said before X is not a twin." Z was calmly looking between X and Ellie.

"So if he's not a twin than what is he?" Ellie asked thoroughly confused.

"He's the oldest of quadruplets." Z stated simply.

Ellie's eye twitched and her face once again turned to a stunning violet. "X….."

"Yes Ellie?" X asked timidly.

"YOUR DEAD!" Ellie launched her self at X throwing kicks and punches any where that she could reach on his body. "DIE!"

"Ellie….. Cant …_**BREATH**_….." X said trying to pry off Ellie's arms from his neck.

"Good die you useless bastard!" Ellie said strangling X with all of her strength.

"Now, now people are staring, how will it look if the bride kills the groom before the wedding? What will I say to the family and what will you tell the guests?" Z said still leaning against the wall.

"I'll make up a story about a rabid dog that had rabies that got to X. I'll even shed some tears at the funeral. Tears of Joy that is!" Ellie's grip tightened on X's throat if that was even possible.

"Ugh…" X's face had turned to a midnight blue and he was starting to go limp.

"I guess I better save my useless son before his bride really does kill him. Even if he does deserve it." Z sighed getting off the wall. She lifted Ellie off of X and gently placed her down next to X's body now lying on the floor. "Daughter let me tell you something."

Ellie a little bit more calm looked at Z while taking deep breaths.

"Having more than one husband is not all that bad. Its part of our culture, we don't have enough females so this is natural. X's father is in fact one of quintuplets, I have 5 husbands in all. I know your human culture and I can tell you right now that it is not the same as being a lady of the night. There are rules and these are your husbands, not some one night stands. You will be joined in holy matrimony to them. You will live with them for the rest of your life. They will have children with you and raise a family with you. It is not the same as what you humans think it is. It is a perfectly normal marriage just in a different culture. You will simply have more than one husband that is all Ellie." Z was talking slowly and radiating enough calm to take care of an ocean storm.

"B-but it's not normal for….." Ellie's voice trailed off at the look on Z's face.

"Tell me daughter what is normal? Can you truly tell me? What did you think normal was before you joined this organization? You thought it was normal to do what exactly? Go to work? Eat? Sleep? Try to find your bigger purpose? What did you think was not normal? Aliens? Secret agencies? Technology beyond this world? Non humans dressing up in suits that look like human skin? What about now? What is normal for you? Aliens running around? Earth always being invaded by extra terrestrials? Your planet being guarded by an origination so secret that your own government doesn't know about it? The word normal has no true meaning in this world. Normal changes every day. It is simply an opinion of others. Let me tell you daughter, what is going on in your life right now is normal. It's as normal as one can get. This is the solid truth, so don't go around feeding yourself delusions about what is normal or not. We make things normal and not normal in our own lives. That is the way we are. Live and learn my daughter this is life and it is as normal as life will ever get for you, X, or I." Z's voice held no emotion as she glared slightly at Ellie.

"Z…." Ellie's face showed complete shock.

"Mother…." X had gotten back up again and now had his natural color.

"Remember Ellie that this is your life now there is no going back." Z was looking Ellie in eyes as if reading her very soul. Ellie looked away towards the floor and nodded. Z was right this was her life now, and she was going to make it work or die trying.

"Thanks Z" Ellie whispered. Z's ears caught it though and she smiled.

"Now Ellie let me tell you something else about our culture!" Z was back to her perky self.

"Oh no…" Ellie groaned and hit herself on the forehead with her palm. Just what she needed more surprises.

"Since the females are the ones in charge on our planet we have actually developed a common punishment for when our males insult us or displease us." Z was smiling hugely.

Ellie's head snapped up she really was interested in this, after all it could probably come in handy in the future.

"All you have to do." Z began walking over to X slowly.

"M-M-Mother don't tell m-me that y-y-your going to….." X's face paled visibly and he began to shake slightly.

"Is teach them…" Z stopped and grabbed X by the throat with one of her hands in a choke hold as hard as Ellie's had been earlier.

"Mother….air….." X was once again struggling to breath but wasn't trying to get out of her grasp, he new better than to even try that. It would be like committing suicide, except ten times worse.

"Whose boss of the family and the house hold…" Z had now picked up X letting him dangle by the throat for a few seconds before throwing him into the closest wall leaving an indent of X's body permanently in the metal wall.

"Ah…" X's body went limp as soon as he hit the wall. He slid down to the floor knocked out.

"And to never, ever question your authority again unless they wish to die a horrible death." Z said rubbing her hands together as if wiping dust off of them.

"Wow" Ellie's face had gone pale. "I don't think I'm strong enough to pull that move off Z….."

"Don't worry after your blood transfusion you will be." Z said smiling.

"Blood transfusion?" Ellie asked confused once more.

"Don't worry, you will simply trade blood with X and his brothers, I've already researched the affects that the blood would have on you. Nothing will happen except for you will inherit our strength and have a higher percentile of being able to conceive Jee'Dengain children. That should be the only thing that will change." Z was looking at X's still body on the ground and then on the imprint of the wall. "Hmm…. All it did was dent…. I'm going soft; he should have gone completely through the wall…"

As Z was muttering to herself Ellie was pondering what she had just heard. "Well I guess it won't be so bad, at least I'll be able to kick X's butt."

All of a sudden there was a beeping noise as the intercom went on. Zed's voice could be heard. "Will X, Z and Ellie come to the deck. There family's transportation has now arrived."

"Oh no there hear and your not even dressed!" Z was now dragging Ellie to her room. "X tell your superior that we will be there shortly, Ellie is not ready!"

"Yes mother" X was just starting to wake up and get off the floor.

"Oh and get that cut on your head checked out, honestly boys so reckless!" Z marched off, pretending to forget that it was her fault that X had the gash in the first place. X didn't dare correct her as he watched her go.

"Mothers and their tough love" He groaned and began to get up.

"X! Get your Jee'Dengain butt up here to retrieve your family!" Zed's voice was angry now and some crashed could be heard in the back ground.

"Oh crud….." X began to sprint to the docking station.

**At the Docking Station **

"X! You dirty bastard where are you!" A Jee'Dengain identical to X in every way except he had blue spots covering his body was yelling/ roaring and throwing things all around the docking station.

"Now brother lets be rational." Another Jee'Dengain who also looked identical to X who had white stripes, tried to calm the angry Jee'Dengain that was destroying the place.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" The Jee'Dengain with the blue spots was throwing things everywhere.

"Both of you are being pathetic just be happy that we can have a mate at all considering what happened last time." A new Jee'Dengain appeared this one had black ears, along with black hands, and black rings covering his eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"How can you say that? It's a week human! Not even worthy to be called equal no less mate!" The Jee'Dengain with blue spots began to yell.

"If you are so upset about it why don't you challenge her?" The Jee'Dengain with black markings asked.

"That's a good idea if were lucky I will accidently kill her…." The Jee'Dengain with blue spots said.

"That's only if she accepts the challenge brother and even then there are rules to the challenge. You have to wear ceremonial robes and we don't have yours on this planet. Let's just meet her first before we pass any judgment." The white striped Jee'Dengain said stepping in front of his brother in hopes of stopping him from destroying the place. "Please brother father will be here soon and he will be most displeased with all of us if he sees that you are acting like this."

"Too late there hear." The black spotted Jee'Dengain said looking at a new transport ship that had just pulled in.

It was then that X decided to make his appearance. "Brothers how good of you to make it!"

The Jee'Dengain with black spots turned toward X and immediately tackled him trying to claw his face off. "Die! You Idiot!"

'What was with every one and trying to kill him today?' X thought, but that thought was gone as soon as his brother cut a huge gash into his shirt and blood began to leak out. "Hey what are you doing! Are you trying to make me bleed to death?"

"Brother is very angry right now big brother X…." The white spotted Jee'Dengain looked as if he was stuck between going to stop the fight or leave them to finish it on there own.

X looked at the white spotted Jee'Dengain in the corner of the room "It is good to see you as well brother. How was your trip?" X was still wrestling with the black spotted Jee'Dengain on the floor.

"It was fine, but I must say that non of us are exactly happy with you X. You chose a mate without our consent." The black covered Jee'Dengain was still leaning against the wall unmoving.

X had finally managed to kick his bother off of him and was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well after the last incident I didn't think that you would mind…."

Just as all of the brothers opened there mouths someone cleared there throat. All of the brothers looked up to the door way and all of there jaws hit the floor….

All I'm going to say is that I was running out of ideas for the story and this adds a twist that I'm sure not many of you had seen coming. If you like please comment. If you do not like however all I have to say to you is this, I made this fanfiction and I'm allowed to use my artistic license on this story any way that I may wish. Please keep your negative comments to your self. As for all others enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

I don not own MIB, enjoy.

All of the brothers jaws had hit the floor once they looked towards the door way. Their stood Z in all of her glory as a mother. She was beautiful she was wearing a purple dress that went to her ankles and had spaghetti straps with a white sash right below her breasts. How ever the boys immediately began to shrink away from her. Z's face was pure furry, you could practically feel the blood lust oozing off of her.

The blue Jee'Dangian immediately shrank back, "H-h-h-hello m-m-mother…. W-w-we have missed you very much. W-w-we were j-j-just telling X about how much we've missed him…."

If possible the blood lust around Z became stronger, when she looked up she was smiling a very sweet smile, however the killing lust had not faded. She began to go down the steps slowly to the point where she was more oozing down the steps rather than walking.

"M-m-mother…. Are you ok?" The black Jee'Dangain was shaking from head to toe.

Z was now only an arms length from her sons; she still held the sweet smile. Then as fast as lightning she grabbed two of her sons by the neck and threw them leaving huge dents in the wall about 12 meters across. She then grabbed her other son and threw him into the wall as well. X was the only one left standing he looked at his mother and she simply gave him a death glare saying that if he moved so much as a muscle she would lose her temper and do the same to him as she did his brothers. X knowing what was good for his better health held very still and didn't move a centimeter in fact he barely trusted him self enough to even try to breath. Z turned her eyes to her other sons. Smiling a sneer that gave the signal that all pain and horror was about to break loose.

"Don't worry children mommy missed you too." Z said in a voice that was as sweet as candy, her nails growing slightly longer and sharper. She once again picked up her son with white markings and her other son with black markings and once again threw them into another wall all the way across the space port leaving dents bigger then before. She then reached for her son who had the blue markings she picked him up by the throat by both hands. X winced this really was bad she was planning to use one of the most ultimate punishments on him. Just then an arm grabbed Z's and slowly pulled her hand away from her son's neck.

Z looked up sharply another Jee'Dangain around a head taller than Z was holding her arm and slowly pulling her away from her son.

"What do you think your doing Zar?" Z hissed in her husband's direction.

"I'm sorry my love but you must not kill our sons before they meet there future mate." Zar was still holding his wife.

"Are you challenging me?" Z growled eyes tinting red.

"No never, I would never do that my love." Zar's voice screamed submission.

Z however was not convinced her eyes were still tinted red and her growling became louder. Zar seeing the danger immediately took a submissive stance; he dropped down onto all fours and looked up to his wife. A high noise that sounded almost like a dog wine could be heard coming from Zar. Z began calming down after seeing that her husband was being submissive. She took a deep breath and grabbed her husband by the collar just like she did her sons.

"If you ever do that again I will rip your throat out do you understand?" Z whispered into Zar's ear after placing him onto his feet.

"I understand my mate." Zar said in a submissive tone. This was important that he be as submissive as possible, he had offended his mate and had to make sure that she understood that he was not challenging her in anyway. A simple flick of the eye's could be taken wrongly at this point and to go up against an angry Jee'Dangian female was suicide.

Z gave a soft growl and turned to her other four husbands that had been behind Zed during the whole encounter. "Trake, Bazic, Larz, and Nox are any of you here to challenge me?"

"Never our mate, we would never dream of such." They all said in union, each one of them bowing there heads submissively to Z.

"Good" Z began walking slowly toward her four husbands. They each waited tensely for what she would do next. Then in a flash Z had grabbed Trake by his shirt collar and bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. Trake sighed in relief and pleasure as Z bit down, he even let out a small whine when Z pulled back and walked away to her next husband. Z did this to all four of her husbands each having the same reaction as Trake. However Z did not even glance at Zar. Zar looked down toward the ground; this was his punishment for offending his mate. He would not be shown that she had missed him like his brothers for a few hours at least.

"Father?" X approached Zar with happiness in his eyes.

"X son, how are you?" Zar ripped his eyed off of Z and looked at X.

"I am good, are you and all of our other fathers here for the weading?" X was looking at his other four fathers that were on the other side of the room.

"Yes we are indeed excited about the joining of all of our sons." Zar began looking around. "It would seem that your brothers have woken up.

X turned to see all of his brothers slowly getting up groaning and holding there heads. "Yes father so it would seem…." X was still a little displeased at some of the things that his brothers had said.

"Mind telling me why your mother was trying to kill your brothers?" Zar was also looking at his groaning son's but unlike X's eyes his held amusement.

"Well mother has taken a very huge likeing to Ellie, so my guess would be that when she heard my brothers talking bad about having to marry Ellie, mother became angry and went to punish them." X said glaring at his brothers.

"Ah, well that makes sense. I must meet this person who has captured your mother's heart in such a way." Zar was smiling as he looked at his wife fondly.

"Oh you will father, Im sure you will like her." X was smiling at Zar.

"If you chose her, then I'm sure I will lover her as if your mother had given birth to her." Zar was looking at the door way as he said this. "In fact would that be her now?"

X's head snapped up quickly what he saw made him gasp. "No! Out of all the things! Why would mother do this!" X immediately began looking around for something to cover Ellie with. Is wasn't like Ellie looked bad or anything. No, it was the opposite in fact. Ellie looked Hot! To the point X's eyes were starting to get a red tint to them because he didn't want anyone else looking at her not even his brothers, and they were going to be her husbands.

Oh yah, Z had done her job well. Ellie wore a green form fitting thin dress that took her shape completely and had a huge slit that went all the way up her thigh. She also had on lace stockings that ended at her upper leg along with high heeled open toe shoes that had strings that went up her leg. Her chest was emphasized by a push up bra that she was wearing and her dress stuck to her body like water as if it were part of her, emphasizing her every asset. It was driving X mad, he wanted to go over there grab her and run as far away from any male as they could get.

When she walked it was in seductive movements and her leg slipped out of the slit with every step she took. Right when X was about to launch himself at her and run, Z came over and grabbed Ellie's arms. "Ellie I cant wait to introduce you to my husbands and sons!"

Ellie smiled and began to walk with Z when a four foot dagger flew by her face missing it by an inch before embedding its self into the wall behind her. Her head flew up only to see a female Jee'Dangian smirking at her with mirth.

"Hilia!" X cried out in rage at the female.

"Hello cousin." The female said "I've missed you so."

Comment, Comment, COMMENT! If your don't comment I don't update! So tell me what you thought? I wanted to give a sample of what types of interactions that a Jee'Dangian female has with her mates. Well I hope you enjoyed and did I mention Comment. I don't care if you have already commented I would love to hear from you again!


	14. Chapter 14

Ellie was confused, "Cousin? X I didn't know your cousin was coming." Ellie looked at X who was now standing as close to her as possible.

"That is because she was not an invited guest. We had no idea she would be here." X was gritting his teeth and his muscles were beginning to lock up.

"X, are you ok?" Ellie could tell that something was wrong with X he was beginning to slightly growl.

"Oh, don't worry about my darling male cousins. They just know how to react to a real Jee'Dangieen female." The female was beginning to walk down the steps toward Ellie and X.

"Cousins?" Ellie looked around the docking station to see that all of the male Jee'Dangieen were cowering in fear except for the five that were standing near Z.

"Yes, they all know who their superior is." The female was now directly in front of Ellie and X, she gave an evil smile before she grabbed X by the shoulders with both her claws, picked him up and smashed him head first behind her into the ground.

"X!" Ellie didn't know what to do, she was in a state of shock, and confusion, as well as worry for X.

"Hilia! I do not believe that Ellie gave you permission to touch one of her mates!" Z stood to her full height and glared at the other female. A cold aura oozed off of Z making her seem more threatening.

"There not her mates yet. She has to battle me for them." Hilia was smiling and her voice cold, but she stopped when Z told her to. You could tell who the dominant female here was.

"Battle? Wait what? What is going on here Z?" Ellie was more confused than ever first marriage now a battle with X's cousin?

" Ellie I'm sorry I assumed that this wouldn't happen. But it seems that Hilia is determined to make this hard for us." Z sighed, "Hilia what do you want? You made it clear three years ago that you didn't want to have anything to do with my sons. Why are you here now?"

"That was before I found out that you were next in line to become the female leader. Now your sons actually are of some use. A waist of space they will always be, but now if I marry them then I will be next in line after you, and there's nothing you would be able to do about it." Hilia was smiling again and giving all of the cowering male's glairs.

"Wait what? Marry!? Didn't you just say you were cousins? Ellie was beyond confused at this point.

"Yes we are, but we are distanced enough that it wouldn't have mattered. I believe that we are 9th cousins 200 times removed on my mothers side. If your pathetic human mind can fathom that." Hilia's voice dripped with disgust when she addressed Ellie.

"You see Ellie, Hilia was at one point engaged to my sons and after a while broke off the marriage for no good reason. Ever since then she has made it well known that she has wanted nothing to do with my sons. So as for why she is here, well there's no real explanation for that." Z interrupted the conversation before Ellie could answer. She did not want a fight on her hands.

"Now, now, now, Z you wouldn't be leaving out any important details would you? Or is there something you don't want a certain someone to know?" Hilia was smirking with glee while looking at Ellie.

"Not want me to know what?" Ellie looked right back at Hilia a cold glare on her face.

Hilia couldn't believe it, she threw back her head and let out a huge laugh. "I cant believe they really didn't tell you! Z how long were you going to wait for? Till there marriage bed? Well don't worry little human I will tell you the whole story. You see, there once was four males of my species. One green, one white, one black, and one blue. Three of the males were extremely special and rare. A stupid human such as yourself could not know this but You see Normal Jee'Dangians are usually green. However every 200 years a recessive gene will show up in one of our kind and they will come out with a different skin color. These males are rare, and held highly. Not nearly as highly as females mind you, but highly in male standards. There different colored skin is wanted by females in hopes of their children inheriting the special trade mark. Well one day one of the males saw a beautiful female, he decided to court her. For 8 months he asked and asked until finally she said yes, she and his three other brothers were to wed in two months. But the day before the wedding the male reveled a dark secret to the female that he should have told her in the first place. He and his other two brothers, the ones with the special trait were sterile. They could make no children, he had hoped that his useless love and devotion would be enough to buy over the female. However disgusted and angry the female cast him and his brothers aside. She made sure that all the other females knew of the horrible misfortune that the brothers held. After being thrown away by a female once, no other females would ever take the brothers as mates. Condemned to a life of loneliness. The brothers all got what they deserved." Hilia was giving a sick grin when she said the story, "Can you guess who those brothers are?"

Despite herself Ellie couldn't help but look at the three cowering males who were standing as far away as possible.

"Bingo! You guessed it!" Hilia gave a sick smile and looked over at the males, "Those pathetic excuses of males are the ones from the story." Hilia then began to laugh almost hysterically.

Ellie honestly didn't know what to think about all of this. To humans it wasn't really a big deal to not be able to have children. Well she knew that it was sometimes a problem and could honestly cause people a lot of grief in some cases. However there were ways to overcome that like adoption or to be impregnated through medical means. In fact some people sterilized themselves on purpose. She honestly really didn't even think that she wanted to have kids any time soon anyways…. And when she did, well… She had already listed all of the ways to overcome any problems that may arise.

On top of that from what she could understand from Hilia's story it was only three of the brothers who couldn't have kids and all of them were the strange colored ones. So that meant X could still reproduce, so it was not like she was out of options or anything. All in all she didn't see the big deal.

However when she turned to glance at the three Jee'Dangian Males it was apparent that it was a big deal to them. They were shaking and looking down at the ground, all of their jaws were locked and a grinding noise could actually be heard, Ellie could only guess that this was their teeth. They're eyes were full of pain, sadness, and anger. There claws were pushed into their palms and blue blood was dripping down from their hands to the floor making small puddles.

Ellie's eyes widened when she saw the blood dripping. But what really got her going was when she looked into the brothers eyes. Something in her snapped when she saw all of the emotions that the brothers were suffering. Hilia was still laughing like a madwoman when there was a loud crack that resounded throughout the docking station. The big metal room making the noise echo repeatedly.

Everyone was frozen and staring at the direction that Ellie and Hilia were standing. Ellie was panting heavily and glaring at Hilia. Ellie's hand was raised and she was slightly shaking from anger. Hilia's whole face was now in the direction of the wall to her right, she was in shock and stood frozen. "How dare you. How dare you come here to my wedding uninvited. I was going to greet you with open arms thinking that you were X's family. But there is no way, no way in heck that you and X are related. You bitch, cannot ever even hope to be related to X. There is no way that someone who has an ass of a personality like yours could possibly be related to someone as sweet and caring as X." Ellie spoke in a calm voice, however all of her words were heavy with anger.

Hilia slowly turned her head towards Ellie her eyes now filled with rage. "How dare you an insolent human touch me! You are the garbage of the universe! How dare you hit me! You know what it only fits that you get the most pathetic males in the universe as mates. You are lower than a male you are a whore!"

X gave a growl at the female for the last comment and stepped protectively in front of Ellie.

"Don't you get involved Male! I'll crush you like a bug! On top of that if you hit me without the consent of a mate I'll have you executed." Hilia was still angry and her eyes held hatred towards Ellie and X.

X showed no sign of budging and began to growl louder. Ellie however hearing that X could get executed quickly grabbed him by the back of the collar and with all of her strength pulled him back behind her. It was her turn to take a protective stance, there was no way in the galaxy that she was going to let Hilia get her claws on X.

"Ellie…" X began to say in protest but he stopped when Ellie sent him a small glair.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I still need you alive for the wedding and no one else is allowed to lay a hand on you. I'm the only one along with Z, who is allowed to hurt you." Ellie then said the words that made X's heart speed up, "You are MINE." Ellie then glanced behind her towards the other males. "All of you are MINE."

"Don't be ridiculous! Do you really think that they will submit to a human female? You are more stupid than I first thought you to be!" Hilia was giving a ruthful smile at Ellie.

"Whether they except me or not is their own decision. However what I will tell you is that no one is goanna take X from me and if that means forcing his brothers to stay on earth then so be it. I'll do everything I can to make sure that they are comfortable and happy. But I have no intention of handing any of them over to you." Ellie's voice was taking on a dangerous tone.

"There useless! They can't give you children so why do you want to keep them so bad you trash!?" Hilia was chuckling now and glaring happily at Ellie.

"I don't care!" Ellie yelled at Hilia, she was fed up with this female and just wanted her gone! "I don't care whether they can have kids or not! There all still my future mates! So I would appreciate it if you would back up and leave my future family alone." Ellie was glaring at Hilia as if she could burn holes though the female.

Eveyone in the room was beyond shock. Especially the males of the room. No Jee' Dangian female would ever claim favoritism on their mates like that. Its just that males were so easy to replace that there really was no reason for a female to put care and claim so heavily like that. After all if one were to die or something there were at least 10 others ready and happy to take that males place. On top of that even though she now knew there dark secret about them not being able to have kids she still wanted X's brothers! Well it was enough to over whelm X's brothers and all they could do was stand there in frozen shock. Z however was smiling proudly and looking at Ellie like she was an Angel. X well he knew that his partner was a wonderful women but right at that second he knew that she was beyond wonderful and that there was nothing that could describe her at all… ever…..

"Ellie….." X began to say but was interrupted by a horrible shrieking noise. X and Ellie looked up to see Hilia glaring at them and both her eyes were blood red.

"I will kill you! You pathetic filth!" Were the last words Hilia said before she launched herself at Ellie.


End file.
